Stay Awake
by soyoungsoinsane
Summary: Max is in love with her best friend Fang but someone is trying to keep them apart. Max is being framed by someone powerful and she cant break away from him. Who will win in the end?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes open and I see only blackness. It seems endless and I don't know where I am. I'm lying on a bed of leaves and I can smell the wet grass underneath me. The wind is blowing through trees and I hear an owl calling out in the distance. I don't know how I got here. I hate to say it but I'm almost… scared. Yes, I the invincible Maximum Ride am actually scared. Not of what is going to happen next, but of what happened last night. I can't remember anything after I left my house. Now I'm covered in blood and from what I can tell it's not even mine.

I try to think back and remember something, anything that will help me remember where I am and how I came to be here. Try to remember anything that can get me out of this mess.

* * *

_"Max? Max! Are you still with me?" There goes Fang once again breaking me out of my day dreams. Just because they are about him doesn't mean he has the right to take them away! But of course he could never know that. We have been friends since we were in diapers and if he knew that I liked him… well, everything would change. I can't let that happen. We are friends and even if that is all we will ever be I think I could be okay with it. I just can't stand the thought of losing him all together._

_"Yes, sorry I was just thinking about… chemistry. I'm worried about my grade." This wasn't a complete lie; I really have been having trouble in that area. Usually I am amazing in school not to toot my own horn or anything, but lately I've been distracted. Strange things have been happening lately, things that I don't understand. Oh well I'll worry about that later but right now? Right now I need to focus._

_"Oh, if you want to study I could leave you alone." Fang said and he started to stand and head toward the door._

_"No!" Fang turned around and gave me a weird look and it was then that I realized only too late that my sudden outburst was just that, and outburst. Quickly before I blushed too much I added, "I mean, no you can stay I'm fine. I really need to take a break from school for a while anyway." I think he believed me because after my explanation he let it go._

_We spent the rest of the day just relaxing. We watched some movies and even spent a little time just talking. It was a real shock for me when we started having an actual conversation. Usually Fang is so closed off from me and everyone else but I think he is starting to let me in. I smile inwardly to myself as I realize this small fact. Maybe this isn't as much of a one way crush as I thought it was. Ugh! Did I just say crush? I hate that term but I can't really think of any other way to phrase that describes what I feel for him. Oh well, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, after all it was just a conversation._

_Soon it started getting late and I knew that Fang would have to leave soon. Even though I wanted him to stay I couldn't let him know that. That would mean letting my guard down and I'm not ready for that. I'm still the tough Max that I have always been and that is how it is going to stay. I can't let my feelings show because that would mean that I am not as tough as I let on and I can't let anyone see that, especially Fang._

_After finally saying goodbye to Fang I try to find something to do but my mind keeps drifting back to everything that's been going on. After trying to decipher my algebra II homework my mom tells me to go on a walk. Even though I'm sure she is just trying to get rid of me I take her advice. I think a little fresh air will be nice for me. As I walk outside I notice that it is unseasonably cold and cloudy so I run inside and grab a jacket before I head out._

_Our neighborhood has an amazing park that I have been going to ever since I can remember so I start heading in that direction. As I turn the corner heading to the swings, everything stops. I fall to the ground and my mind goes blank. I couldn't move for a long time and finally when I managed to get to my feet…._

_

* * *

_

That's where it stops. My memory is blank from then on and I can't remember anything that I did after that moment. I have a feeling that I am in the woods behind my house considering how close I was when I, for lack of better words, started sleepwalking around the neighborhood. All I can do now is wait for the sun to rise and hope nothing too bad happened last night. Hope I didn't hurt anyone. Now that I think about it, I don't even know if it _was _last night. I have absolutely no idea what day it is. I need the sun now more than ever. I need to feel grounded again. I need… Fang.

I knew it was true the second the thought came into my head. If Fang were here maybe this would all seem better somehow. I get up and try to navigate my way through the woods to his house. _This shouldn't be hard. _I've lived here my entire life and spent my childhood in these woods, so how can I not find my way home? What is happening to me? I feel as if I am in a trance and I can't snap out of it. I start to sprint through the trees and the brush but my feet feel like lead. My body feels like it has a mind of its own and I can no longer control it. What was it that I was trying to get? I need…. _Sleep._ Yes! Of course. All that I need to do is go to sleep. Then everything will be better. I fall to the ground but right before I close my eyes I see a shadow heading toward me from a distance. Before I could worry about it too much my eyes were shut and I was drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

Stupid humans always think they can get away from me. They don't even know how wrong they are. This girl I'm messing with now has no idea what is going on but I am having so much fun.

I'm in the woods right now compelling her to sleep so that she will not run. Where would be the fun in that? No, I want her to stay right here where I can see her. I'd like to see her try to get away from me. As I start to get close to her she begins to stand up. That can't be right! I've compelled her to sleep!

My little toy is actually starting to get away. There is defiantly something different about her. Maybe I'll even keep her around for a while. Who knows? Maybe I'll make her mine.

For now however, I think I'll let her go. By tomorrow she will hear about the murder of her next door neighbor and think that she did it. How could she not? I mean waking up in the woods covered in blood. If I did my job right she won't remember a thing. But I can't be sure, she seems to be slightly immune to my powers. But no, that couldn't be, she did fall asleep after all and I had been planting thoughts of confusion in her mind for weeks.

No, I'm sure she won't remember a thing. After all he is James Santino. He did not make mistakes. He could take a little girl down. Even though she does look pretty good, for a human that is. And she was fast and could repel his powers, he liked strong girls. But no, he was being stupid. He didn't care for humans. Why would he put himself through the torture of a _relationship_ with a _human _when he was having so much fun just playing with her.

Right now I can see her forcing her way through the trees and she is close to her backyard. I guess I'll let her get away this time. Let her sweat over what really happened tonight. Right now he needed to hunt. He was starting to feel his canines extend and the familiar ache in his jaw that meant he was thirsty.

I think I remember seeing a cashier back at the mall that looked tasty. I'll just leave this Maximum Ride to figure things out on her own for a while.

MPOV

I have no idea what happened last night. I remember finally making it to my house and taking a shower to get the blood off of me; there was so much blood. I went to bed but never fell asleep. Now I am here trying to figure out what is happening to me. I feel like a marionette doll, like someone is controlling me and I have no say in what I say or do.

As I'm thinking this my mom bursts into my room. Normally she is controlled and calm in intense situations but right now I think she is about to faint. She is white as sheets and I momentarily forget my own problems as I ask her what is wrong.

"Mr. Crouse next door! He's. He's _dead._ Someone murdered him last night! It's terrible, I saw him as they wheeled him out the stretcher. He isn't even recognizable. He was covered in blood and.. and." It was then that my mom burst into tears. I have only seen my mom cry one other time at my grandma's funeral last year and I didn't even know how to respond to it then. I was so worried about her that it took me a while to even realize what she said.

_Murdered. _On the same night that I wake up alone in the woods covered in blood? No. I couldn't have done it! I loved Mr. Crouse. He was like a grandpa to me. But still I couldn't look past all of the facts. Who else could have done it? What I don't understand is how? How could I manage to do this and not even remember it afterword? I have never done anything wrong. I mean sure sometimes I could be a little short tempered and maybe punch a person now and then but murder? I'm not capable of that. And especially Mr. Crouse, I have never even had a bad thought about that sweet old man.

Right now I just need to get out of this house, out of this neighborhood. I needed to call Fang but how could I face him after this? Could I talk to him about it? I think that he might understand. All I know for sure is that I have to try. He's the only one that I want to be with right now and I need to be able to trust him. I can trust him, I'm sure of it now more than ever. I pick up the phone and dial his number as soon as my mom leaves the room.

He picks up after only 2 rings and I hear his voice tight and more closed off than ever on the other line. "Max is that you? Did you hear about Crouse?"

"Yes, I heard and I really need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere? Some place that we can talk? It's really important, Fang."

"Oh, um sure meet me at my house in five minutes?"

"Thank you, I'll see you then."

I feel calmer just knowing that I will see him but as I start walking towards his house I start to doubt myself. What if he doesn't understand like I thought he would? Will he turn me in or just hate me forever? I don't think I could take it if he looked at me with his eyes full of hate. This was a horrible idea, I can't do this! I need to turn around and go home. Now.

"Hey Max!" Oh my God, I'm too late. He's already seen me here, I can't turn around now! Not after I told him that this was important. Fang is now waving me down, his eyes full of concern. Over the years I have learned to decipher what Fang is feeling through his eyes since he never shows his emotions any other way. Right now I am deeply regretting this skill. I start to head over to him and get in his car not saying a word.

Fang is driving us to his family's cabin. I have been here with him countless times during the summer just swimming and having fun. Thinking of those good memories now is just painful because I know that they will probably never happen again after I tell him this.

We both say nothing during the entire drive up to the lake or while walking into the cabin. It smells of wet sand and fish and the interior of the cabin is bright and cheerful. The exact opposite of how I feel.

"Alright Max what's bothering you. I know you, and I can tell that something is wrong. You're nervous about something but I want you to know that whatever it is you can trust me, okay?"

Wow, I think that is the most emotional thing Fang has ever said. It takes me a moment to get over the fact that I am actually about to tell Fang this dark secret, but once I start talking I can't stop.

"It started about a week ago when I started to forget huge parts of my day. I would just wake up and realize that I couldn't remember anything and start freaking out. It hasn't been too bad though so I tried not to let it worry me but yesterday after you left, Fang, it got bad. I went for a walk and all of the sudden I just fell over. The last thing I remember before waking up was standing up and feeling numb. Completely numb from head to toe like I wasn't even in my own body. I felt like someone else was controlling me and it was terrible. The next thing I remember is waking up in the woods covered in blood, only I wasn't hurt. It wasn't my blood Fang! I got up and started running to _you _and then it happened again! I felt my body get really heavy and all that I could do was fall over and go to sleep. I woke up really early this morning and ran straight home and took a shower. When I got out my mom told me about Mr. Crouse and I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't…" That's when I started crying. I couldn't talk any more. After a minute I felt Fang's arms surround me.

Fang was comforting me! After everything I just said he is holding me in his arms and telling me everything will be okay. Even though I can feel his compassion I am still afraid to look him in the eyes. I am so used to being friends with him and that can't disappear. Not over something like this, that I don't even remember doing. I decide that I better get it over with so I quickly look into his eyes and I see… love?

No that can't be right. Fang should hate me after everything I just told him. I may have _killed_ a man. But even as I look again his expression doesn't change. I blush and wipe away my tears and it was then that he started laughing. Fang was actually laughing at me! That was more than I could take. I needed to go, get away. I don't know what was wrong with Fang but he was reacting all wrong. He should be mad at me, running away, yelling, calling the cops. Anything but laughing. As I get up to run to the door Fang grabs my arm and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Max, do you honestly think that you could have killed Mr. Crouse? You, who brought him lemonade every day during the summer last year because his wife died and you thought he would get lonely? You were probably one of the nicest people he ever knew. I don't know what has been going on with you lately but I am positive that you did not kill anyone."

That did it. My knees went weak and I could no longer stand. Fang caught me and pulled me over to the couch. My eyes blurred over with unshed tears. I couldn't cry in front of him again. Not now. But he trusts me! Fang has more faith in me than I ever knew. Now I know that what I feel for Fang is not just a crush. No, I love him and nothing could ever change that. I don't care if he never feels the same but I now know that I need for him to know how I feel.

I sit up on the couch and look for Fang. He is on the other side of the room looking out the window so I call him over. He is now sitting right beside me. How do I tell him? How do you tell someone that you have known your entire life that you don't want just want to be friends? How can I possibly tell Fang that I am in love with him? I look into his deep, black eyes and realize that I don't need to say it. He feels the same. I can tell by the way he is looking at me, the way he is holding me, the way he is leaning toward me…

Oh my God, is this really happening? I came here expecting to walk away with Fang hating me but instead he's inches away from my face, from my lips. He goes to lean in closer but I turn away. This can't be happening, it isn't right! Fang should hate me I need to leave, like now. I run out of the cabin and down to the dock. The fresh air is doing nothing for me. I can hear Fang calling my name but I can't go back inside. Something is wrong!

FPOV

God, I knew this would happen. I let my guard down and she ran off! Things will never be the same. Here I go screwing everything up again just like always. But I swear she seemed like she felt the same way. I need to talk to her but what if she shoots me down again? I have to know what is wrong. I can't just let her sit out there all alone! She was so upset, she thinks she murdered Crouse. She shouldn't be alone right now, she needs me. Even if she doesn't know it, I do. I know that she loves me, at least I thought I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey this is my first story and I would appreciate it if you would please review! Thanks :DD**

MPOV

I can't just go back inside after what happened can I? Fang is probably so mad at me right now, I can't face him. I can't even explain to myself why I ran away, so how could I explain it to him? It was just like last night! I felt like I couldn't control what I was doing, like someone was making all of my decisions for me! I have officially turned into Robo-Max. All I know is that one minute I was about to tell Fang that I love him and the next minute I was running away when he was about to kiss me!

All of the sudden I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around expecting it to see a pissed off Fang but instead it was a stranger. A _hot_ stranger. He was tall with dark hair that fell just above his eyes. Those eyes! They were a shocking bright blue that I immediately got lost in. He was by far the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. After a minute of dumbly staring at him he started talking to me.

"Excuse me miss but have you seen a dog run through here? He got away from me on our walk and I can't seem to find him." After I continued to stare, not bothering to answer his question, he added, "I'm sorry how rude of me! My name is James Santino. It's nice to meet you."

Wow. Just wow, who is this guy and where has he been my whole life. He is hot and polite? This is too good to be true. "Hi, I'm Maximum Ride but everyone just calls me Max. Sorry to hear about your dog but no, I haven't seen him."

After a short conversation I find out that he is staying in the cabin across the lake for the summer but he doesn't really know anyone around here. He sounded lonely so I said that he could feel free to stop by my house any time he wants to have a nice home cooked meal. He thanked me and then left with a mysterious grin on his face. I didn't have time to worry about this though because it was then that I noticed Fang looking outside the window.

Oh my gosh Fang! While talking to James I completely forgot about Fang. Now I feel guilty for forgetting about him but I feel even worse for the fact that he saw that! Right after I shot him down he saw me flirting with someone else! Oh God, how could he ever forgive her for this? That's when he came outside.

"Who was that?" Fang asked his face impassive, showing absolutely no emotion.

"It was just some guy looking for his dog, no big deal." I tried to pass the whole exchange off as innocent but I don't think Fang was buying it.

"That's great, just great while I should get back home so if you don't mind I'd like to leave now."

"Fang wait! It's not what you think, can we just talk about this?"

"About what, how you led me out here thinking that you were going to finally admit that there was something between us only to reject me and move on to the first guy you saw? Fine let's talk about it." I was speechless, I didn't know that Fang would think that that is why I asked to see him! I didn't even know he liked me. Now I've gone and ruined everything. "Yeah, that's what I thought, I'll be waiting in the car."

"Fang wait, I.."

"You what? What is so important now Max?"

"I love you! Okay, I love you and I'm afraid of what that means. I don't want to lose you and I was afraid that if you didn't feel the same way then..." I was cut off abruptly when Fang walked toward me and kissed me, hard. This time however I let it happen and melted into him. This just felt right, like I was finally where I was supposed to be.

All of the sudden he stopped and looked at me. "If you love me then why did you run away?"

"I honestly don't know! It was just like before, I couldn't stop it. I felt like I was being pulled away! Thoughts that weren't mine where being put into my head and I couldn't stop it! And then James showed up and something just felt off about him. I didn't realize it until just now but he acted like he already knew me or something. I don't know what came over me but I know that I love you Fang and that will never change."

"Whatever is going on with you Max, we will find out and stop it. Don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay, I trust you." I leaned into Fang and he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I feel so safe in his arms and I know what he said is true. After standing like that for what seemed like hours, so softly that I'm not even sure I heard it right, Fang whispered, "I love you too, Max."

JPOV

Maximum Ride, what kind of name is that anyway? From what I can tell these humans don't just going around giving out names like that. That must mean she is some sort of outcast or something right? But if that is true then how does she have all of these _friends_? Shouldn't they reject her? Don't even get me started on the name Fang. Come on! Maybe these two were made for each other.

Made for each other. Hah. They won't be together long once I get involved. I wasn't even using my powers and already she was all over me. I wonder what her precious Fang will think of her after he knows what she really thinks about me. Not that I care. Like I said, I've never been interested in humans. But maybe, just maybe, this one is different.

I'll figure that all out later but for now all I know is that Fang isn't going to want to hang out with his Maximum Ride after even more unexplained things happened. He might think he trusts her now but I haven't even gotten started. Max better hope that she can stay awake tonight.

FPOV

Me and Max. Max and I. I can't believe this is finally happening. We are hanging out at her house because she has a kick ass sound system and she wants to show me this band that apparently are the most amazing thing that have happened to music since Panic! at the Disco. She just went to go get us some drinks, leaving me alone in her room. It is your typical Max. She has white walls covered in black and red spray paint and covered in posters. Her bed is shoved off to the side with a completely black comforter on it. Her room looks totally punk, end of story. And in the middle of it all is this one small stuffed animal puppy sitting on her pillow. I have asked her about it a thousand times and each time she quickly changes the subject.

As I'm thinking about this mystery dog, Max walks in with a tray full of pop. I can't tell for sure but she looks nervous. I have no idea why Max would be nervous right now; we're just hanging out in her room just like we have a thousand times in the past. But now that I think about it, nothing is the same.

We are together. A couple. I still can't get used to saying that. It just seems strange, I mean yeah I have liked Max for a while now but I never actually thought that she would like me back. And now she does and we are sitting here, alone, in her room, with her mom away at work until late tonight.

Oh man, now I'm nervous. But of course she will never know that. Now more than ever I am trying to hide my emotions. I can't let Max know just how much she means to me, not yet.

"What did you get for me?" I ask giving her a crooked smile.

"Dr. Pepper of course. I think I know what you like by now." She handed me the ice cold glass and I tried my best to keep my hands from shaking. Mission accomplished. "Okay so this band is called The Ready Set. The lead singer, Jordan Witzigreuter, is amazing. He started the whole band on his own. I'm actually going to one of their concerts in a couple weeks." At this Max blushed and looked away. "You could… go with me if you wanted."

I laughed. "How about I see if I like them before I agree to that." She looked disappointed so I grabbed her hand as she pushed play on her iPod. The first song she showed me was The Ghost of Los Angeles and I have to admit, it was awesome.

"Looks like we have a date." I said not even realizing until afterword the implication of the phrase. I quickly glanced sideways to gauge her reaction but she just smiled at me. God she is beautiful and she doesn't even know it. All of the sudden I can't look away from her eyes.

We sit staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity until finally the song changed and we both jumped. Then I did the last thing Max expected. I laughed. I couldn't contain myself as I started thinking about how ridiculous this whole day has been. I couldn't keep it inside any longer. Soon Max was joining in and we were laughing together. It feels so great just to sit here and be with her and I am only just realizing that. It doesn't need to be awkward between us now that there _is_ something between us. We are still the same people only now I can do this.

I leaned in and lightly kissed Max on the forehead. She stiffened at first but then started to relax. We weren't laughing anymore. I put my arms around her torso and she put hers around my neck and we just stood there. She leaned her forehead against mine and after a minute I tilted my face up. My lips softly brushed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her…

MPOV

This isn't really happening. It is all just a dream. That must be it, I mean come on! Me and Fang? And what happened this morning, and that guy at the cabin, I know that no one that looks that good actually exists. So that must be it, I just need to wake up. But how?

I just walked into my room carrying the drinks I got for Fang when he asks what I got him. Seriously? I've known this guy for who knows how long and he still thinks I don't know that the only pop he will drink is Dr. Pepper. Looking at Fang I have to hand it to myself, I sure know how to make Dream Fang look hot. He was wearing his usual black on black attire but there was something different about his face. I don't know what has changed about him but I like it. Real Fang could take some pointers from this guy.

What the hell is Fang laughing at? Did I do something wrong? I didn't leave any underwear on the floor, I checked already and I haven't eaten anything today so nothing could be stuck in my teeth, so what could it be? After trying to figure it out for a while I give up. Fangs laugh is so contagious I can't help but join in. We laugh and laugh at apparently nothing and… and then he kissed me! Sure it was just a little peck but I felt something deep inside me start stirring from it.

I was wrong. This isn't a dream. I could never imagine that holding Fang in my arms would feel this good. I would never be able to conjure up these feelings on my own. That means that Fang really does want me. Butterflies are fluttering uninvited in my stomach. All of the sudden an image of James Santino popped into my head. What the hell! What is he doing in here! I want Fang not him. But Fang's lips are getting closer to my mouth and all I want to do is… run. I'm not ready for this. I need to think.

So I did it. I hauled ass out of my room leaving a confused Fang standing by my bed. I feel terrible about leaving him there but what was I supposed to do? I can't just lead him on if I'm not even sure how I feel.

I ran downstairs and started staring out the window trying to sort out my thoughts. Who is this James guy anyway! I just met him today; he has no hold over me. I sat there for mere minutes before my mind cleared away the fog keeping me from the truth. I realized what I should have realized right away. Of course I feel the same! I love Fang more than anyone, anything. I don't know what happened up there or what made me so confused but Fang is who I want to be with. Not that other guy.

Pissed at myself for not realizing this earlier, I start to turn around and go back to my room only to find Fang coming out and practically running out the door. Shit! He thinks I don't want him anymore!

"Fang! Fang come back I'm sorry! Please." I was too late. Fang is out the door and heading to his car. That's me, Maximum Ride the royal screw up. I couldn't just be happy with the fact that I had Fang, no I had to go and over analyze everything and scare myself out of being happy. Now once again I head up to my room and try to figure out what the hell is happening to me. As I start to lie down, All Time Low's song Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last for a Night) started playing on my iPod.

JPOV

Damn it! Why won't this girl stay under my control? This is the second time I have tried and failed to get her to dump that silly little boy. Pacing doesn't seem to help me figure out what is wrong with this girl but I can't seem to stop.

When did just messing around and having fun playing with humans get so _complicated_? It shouldn't be like this. She is supposed to be freaking about murdering her neighbor, Fang is supposed to hate her and leave her, and then I am left with a gorgeous human that I can take away for the night and do what I please to. It really is the most enjoyable way to feed for a vampire out there. But no, now I have to work for it because Max has decided to block the thoughts I have been sending her.

Looks like I'm going to have to get her with just my charm and rugged good looks this time. It will be new for me but I think I can pull it off. Challenge accepted.

Now I just have to think of a plan that will get me close enough to her to convince her that I'm a _good guy_. DING DING DING! How could I not of thought of this sooner. If I'm not mistaken I think that Little Miss Max gave me a dinner invitation. I wouldn't want to be rude and blow her off now would I? What kind of good guy would I be if I didn't take her up on her offer?


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY first review thanks aalaal :DD alright here's the next chapter. review review review !**

MPOV

After another failed attempt at sleep I check the time. I look at my clock for the tenth time in the past ten seconds so it is no surprise to see that the time is still the same. That means that after leaving Fang fifteen horribly emotional voicemails three hours ago he has yet to call me back. That is if he will ever forgive me. This is the second time I have run away from him after he kissed me and somehow it think that he won't be able to get over it this time.

Being the pathetic person that I have recently become I reach for the phone to call him again. Before I can dial his number that I have memorized by heart I hear a knock on the door. My heart is racing as I jump up and check my hair. Yes, that's right I make sure I look good, it's apparently the new me, so now I better get used to it. As I run to the door expecting to see Fang I stop dead in my track. What if he came over to tell me not to call him anymore? What if he came to say he never wants to speak to me again?

_What is wrong with you! You are Maximum Ride goddamn it! No man can scare you this much, you need to walk up to that door with the confidence you know you have. _That's right, I'm back and stronger than ever. Watch out Fang. I open the door ready to give Fang a taste of what he will be missing but… it's not Fang.

I opened the door to find two sky blue eyes staring back at me. _James Santino_. What the hell is he doing here? "Umm… hi can I help you?" I ask as politely as possible hoping that he gets the hint but no, of course that would be too simple.

"Hey Max," he said flashing me a perfect, white smile. "I believe I was invited to dinner was I not?"

Shit, shit, shit! How could I forget that I invited him? Now I have to try to get rid of him in the nicest way possible, but from the look on his face, his gorgeous face, I don't think he is going anywhere. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you tonight. My mom isn't home and I was just going to order a pizza. I'm sure you wouldn't want a boring dinner like that. Maybe another time would be better?"

"Don't be silly! Pizza sounds great. I like mine with a lot of sauce. Nice red sauce. What about you?"

"Oh um, sauce is fine I guess. Well then if you don't minds boring dinners full of fast food then feel free to join me." Great now I'm stuck with James all night, alone in my house until my mom comes home. How am I supposed to figure out a plan to deal with Fang with him here? Looks like I'm stuck anyway.

Why is he not coming inside? I thought he wanted to stay for dinner but he is just standing there as if he is waiting for something. "Uh, hey James, are you going to stand there all night?"

"Oh no, sorry I was just waiting for you to invite me in is all." That's strange why would he need to be invited in?

"Yeah sure come on in."

"Wonderful. That's great. Now what would you like me to do with my coat?"

FPOV

How could I be so stupid? To think that Max actually has feelings for me, that was dumb. I should have known that someone like her wouldn't go for someone like me, especially with all of our shared past. She knows me to well to feel that way about me.

I left her house about 3 hours ago. I couldn't face her after I embarrassed myself in her room like that. All but running out of her house I tried to ignore everything that she said as I passed. I couldn't take her pity.

Now while lying on my bed staring at the ceiling I felt something underneath me. My phone, I must have left it there this morning and now it's dead. Of course because it was too optimistic to think that my day couldn't get any worse.

As I plug it into the charger I notice that I have fifteen missed calls, all from Max. Why would she even bother to call me after I made such an ass out of myself? She left some voicemail.

After sitting and listening through the calls I couldn't help but smile. She likes me still, but not just like, she _loves_ me. This is amazing. Just when I lost all hope there she is again to bring me back. But why does she keep doing this to me? Is she just messing with me or is this real? I don't know if I can be sure, but what I do know is that I need to try.

I jump out of bed and sprint out the front door ignoring my mom's questioning glance. As I am running to Max's house I try to think of what I am going to say to her. That's when I see it. The black Mercedes sitting in her driveway. Who the hell does she know that drives a car like that? Looks like I'm going to find out.

Knocking on the door I hear laughing coming from the other side. All of the sudden the door flies open and Max's face drops. Looks like she wasn't expecting me, even though her various calls said to "please come over as soon as you can." Looks as if she forgot about that, and maybe about me.

I look past her to see who she is having such a good time with and I recognize him right away. It is the guy I saw her at the lake with. The one that Max was shamelessly flirting with. James Santino.

MPOV

James, I hardly know this guy but I feel as if I have known him all my life. We just had this instant connection that I can't even explain. He seems to feel it to. We have been talking for a while waiting for the pizza I ordered to arrive and I have found out a few things about him. He is 17 years old which is only two years older than me, not that it matters. He is planning on coming to college here so his parents are letting him rent out a cabin for a few weeks as a test run to see if he likes it here and to see if he can live on his own. James is really funny in a way that you can tell comes naturally, he is somewhat of an open book. I feel like I already know everything there is to know about him even though we have only spent a short amount of time together.

No matter how close I feel I am getting to James I can't shake the feeling that he is hiding something big from me.

Right now James is telling me about the time that he tried to start a band before he realized he had no talent. He says that he even took a shot at song writing and everyone said he was even worse than Bieber. At this, I couldn't help but laugh. All of the sudden someone knocks on the door and ruins our moment.

I apologize to James and get up to answer the door. Who could it be? I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by tonight. When I open the door I see Fang's confused face. _Fang. _Fang is who I have been waiting for! I feel my face drop. How could I have forgotten him so easily? Why did James make me forget everything, even the guy I love?

I notice Fang look around me to see who is here. His face immediately turns to anger and he then he looked at me with eyes full of hurt. I couldn't stand to look in those dark, painful eyes for one more second. I needed to take his pain away.

"Fang," I say trying to pour all the love I feel into his name. "You came. I didn't think you would after this morning. Listen, James stopped by for some dinner but I can get rid of him if you want. You can come in and we can talk. I really need to talk to you Fang."

"No, that's fine. You two finish up here with your… date. I'll be waiting at the park on the swings. Try not to forget about me." And with that he stalked off. I knew there was no use in trying to stop him so I didn't. Trying to finish a nice dinner with James would be pointless.

"James, I'm really sorry to do this to you but I'm going to have to reschedule this dinner. I'm not really in the mood right now and I wouldn't be very good company."

James abruptly stood up and looked me in the eyes. He said sternly, "you don't mean that, you don't care about that silly boy. You would much rather spend your night with me." For a moment I actually believed him before I realized how bizarre what he said was. Then I started to laugh. He stared at me in disbelief and then abruptly left the house. There is defiantly something weird about James but right now I need to worry about Fang, who is currently waiting for me at the park.

FPOV

Why do I keep getting my hopes up? It's obvious now that I was mistaken from the beginning. Max has already found someone else to make her happy. This is just what I was afraid of. I finally opened myself up to her and now I'm losing her as a friend. Our friendship ending is inevitable after this. Now I have to just sit here like an idiot and wait for Max to come dump me for real.

Crap I see her walking around the corner now. That was fast, she must have got rid of James anyways. Alright, time for my life to end.

MPOV

Walking to the park I remember all too clearly what happened last night. Was it really just last night? After everything that happened today it feels like it was an eternity ago.

I push all of those thoughts to the back of my mind as I near the park. I see Fang as I round the corner and it takes all the will power I have not to run to him right now. No, I have to be strong.

Fang looks like he is about to cry. God, how did I manage to hurt him so much in so little time? I never meant for any of this horrible stuff to happen and I pray that he can understand that. But will he believe me when I say that nothing is going on between me and James?

Words can't show how I feel about him right now and they can't convey all that I need to say to Fang. As I am nearing the swing set I make a last minute decision. I need to _show_ him how I feel. Maybe then he will believe me. I'm getting closer and I now know what I am going to do. I just hope this plan works. It is so not something I would normally do, but lately everything else about me has changed why not this? I'm only a few feet away now and Fang is looking at me as if I'm going to break his heart, maybe I already have. But that is all going to change after this.


	5. Chapter 5

FPOV

Max is walking fast over to me. She is halfway to the swings now and she looks determined. Now I am more nervous than ever. She is getting closer until now she is standing in front of me. She doesn't look like she is going to say anything soon but there is no way that I am starting this conversation. That's when we locked eyes and she jumped on me.

She is now straddling me on the swings, her face mere centimeters from mine, eyes boring into mine. What the hell is going on? I was not expecting this but I don't have time to think about what is happening. Faster than I can react her lips are on mine. Everything around us melts away and it is just us alone in the world. Nobody else matters at this moment. It is just Max and I. Soon she starts to deepen the kiss and I let her. I grab her waist in an attempt to pull her closer to me and she wraps her legs tightly around my back. Max has her hands gripping my hair and my neck pulling my face closer to hers. I never want this moment to end.

After a while I pull away to catch my breath and just looked into her eyes. In that moment I knew everything that I needed to know. She was finally letting me in, for good this time. "I love you, Maximum Ride. More than you will ever know."

After that we were right back where we left off.

* * *

Walking home I can't help but feel that this will all end soon. It's happened twice before why not now? The only thing I can't figure out is that if both of us want this to work out so badly, then why does it keep blowing up in our faces? No, back up, why does it keep blowing up in _my_ face?

I walk into my house to find my mom sitting on the couch waiting for me. All of the sudden a wave of guilt crashes down on me and I know I messed up. My mom and I are very close, we have been ever since my dad left us a few years back. And today I haven't told her anything that has been going on with me. She must be worried about me considering I have been having more mood swings than a pregnant lady who's about to pop.

"Fang? Is everything alright, honey? What happened to you today?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine now I think," and then I told her everything that happened. I started with Max calling me up to talk and taking her to the cabin, then told her about how I kissed Max and she ran off, the man at the dock, the kiss afterword and then going back to her house, how she ran off again, how I left but then heard her voicemails only to come back and find her with the same guy from the dock, and then the swings. Yeah, it's been a long day. After I told her all of that she just stared at me and laughed.

"Oh Fang she is probably just scared! You have been best friends for a long time now and she just doesn't want that to end. I think that the best thing for you to do here is just to talk to her about it. Let her know that you aren't going anywhere. As for the other guy, James was it? I wouldn't worry too much about. Max probably just got sucked into being his happy hostess for the evening."

It is times like this that I remember why I love my mom so much. She can make any bad situation seem like it is no big deal. And usually she is right, but this time I'm not so sure. I would love to think of the whole day like she told me to, but something was telling me that that was just being naive. No, I have to talk to Max about this, I need to find out what is really going on since our conversation at the park wasn't much of a conversation at all it you know what I mean.

Alright, looks like I'm making a game plan. Tomorrow morning I need to get to Max's house. It needs to be after her mom leaves so we can have some privacy but soon enough that we can spend some time together not just talking about or relationship but, well acting on it.

But for now I need some sleep. It has been such a long day and somehow I think this is just the start of things. Before I fall asleep I got the sense that things were going to get a whole lot worse.

MPOV

Never have I felt more alive. I didn't know that I was capable of opening up so much of myself to someone. Usually if I am showing emotion in another way than talking, it is by punching them in the face. But it actually worked! Fang let me in! He didn't just shove me aside when I jumped on him and that means everything to me right now.

Walking home, despite my excitement, I feel a little… off. As if someone is watching me. Right now I am resisting the urge to turn around and go totally Kung Fu on whoever's ass is following me but a tiny voice in my head is yelling _danger, go home now and ignore the creepy guy following you and pretend you can't tell what is going on._ In the end, the voice in my head wins out and I end up running up my driveway.

After taking a long relaxing shower I am ready to go to bed. _Finally_. Even after all that has happened today I fall asleep as if nothing had happened.

* * *

_Not again! Oh please, don't let this be happening again. Please say no one is dead this time!_

My mind is racing a hundred miles an hour. How could I be in this situation again? I am lying under nothing but the night sky covered in, yet again, someone else's blood. This time however, there is no clue as to where I might be. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my nice, warm bed! Now I am cold and wet and all alone in the middle of nowhere. I really need to start carrying around a freaking flash light! I need to find a way out of here, there has to be something around here that can help me.

As I am frantically glancing around for a sign or recognizable land mark I notice something moving in the trees. Not just something, someone. They were _watching_ me. Who the hell is the guy, thinking that he can just stand there and watch as some girl wakes up alone in the woods scared out of her mind? What kind of creeper gets off on that? All I know is that I am about to find out.

Running in the dark is a lot harder than it looks and attempting to chase someone is even worse. By now I know that they have gotten away but I can't give up. I decide to use a technique that I have used in gym many times in order to get myself to run faster. You have to pick someone that you are afraid of and pretend they are chasing you. I pick the one obvious choice, Voldemort, and continue on my chase. I am quickly gaining speed due to the psychopathic Dark Lord following me but even with the extra help I know it is useless. I will never catch this guy.

_BAM_! "Who the… hell… put that… tree there?" I mumble as I fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

What is that smell? Is that, bacon? It smells so good but… where am I?

My eyes flutter open and I see that I am lying in a big queen sized bed in an unfamiliar cabin. What the hell happened last night? And why is my head throbbing? I reach up my arms to rub my temples and I see it. My arms are covered with blood. Of course, now it is all coming back to me. I was running away from Voldemort! I knew that he was real. But why would the Dark Lord be chasing after me? I'm a muggle, or so I thought.

What? No, that can't be right, I was chasing someone after waking up in the woods and then I ran into a tree. I am positive now that that is what happened. But that still leaves the question of where I am. If I passed out in the forest how did I end up here?

All of the sudden someone bursts into the room with a tray full of food.

"Good morning, sleepy head! Are you feeling any better?" I am now even more confused than ever because as of right now, James is handing me bacon and eggs with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, would you mind telling me what is going on? Why am I at your house?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same question. I went out this morning for a jog when I found you lying right outside the forest with a huge cut on your forehead. It must have been bleeding a lot because your clothes are covered in it. I just left you in them, I figured you would beat me up if I tried to clean you up a bit, so I just stuck you in bed. You have been asleep for a good 4 hours."

"Good call on the 'not undressing me against my will' thing. And, um okay thanks I guess. I should really get going though, my mom is probably worried sick."

"Don't worry about it, I called her this morning and told her the whole story. She told me to keep you here until she can pick you up after work. That means I've got you to myself all day. Now eat up and then go take a shower. I've layed out some clothes I think should fit you in the bathroom along with a towel."

Shit, I was planning on spending the day with Fang! Looks like those plans are done with now. "Alright, I guess if you already talked to my mom then." And then I ate my breakfast. It was by far the best bacon I have ever eaten. I scarfed it down in a matter of minutes and was still starving but I would just have to deal with it. I got up to take a shower but got an immediate head rush and fell back onto the bed.

"Whoa! Okay, looks like I'll have to wait a while." I said to myself, but apparently I wasn't the only person to hear myself. James ran into the room and, startled, asked me what is wrong. "Nothing, I'm just a little dizzy is all. Don't worry about it." I stood up slowly and made my way cautiously to the bathroom door. "See? I'm fine, you can go back to what you were doing now. Bye."

"Oh, alright then. Enjoy your shower." Even now I couldn't help but admire his exceptionally good looks. His body was perfect, not bulky but at the same time not scrawny. His face looked as if it was sculpted from marble, pale and perfect. But of course I don't care about things like that now that I am with Fang.

While in the shower I have a chance to think about what actually happened last night and I really wish I didn't. Even if James doesn't, I know that the blood didn't all come from my head. If someone else ends up dead today I will know that I did it and that scares me more than anything. How could I live with myself if I unknowingly killed two people? I can't. I need to get out of this cabin. I can't stay here all day. I need to find out what is going on.


	6. Chapter 6

FPOV

Why do alarm clocks have to be so annoying? I mean really couldn't they have one that politely tells you to wake up rather than beeping like crazy as if it were a bomb? I slam down on the snooze button before i remember why I needed to wake up early. Max.

I immediately jump out of bed and hop in the shower. I never understood why people say that showers are so relaxing. To me it is just about getting clean. As is step out of the shower I am ready. This needs to be said and I need to make sure Max is on the same page as me.

Max's mom just drove off and I am free to go see Max. Walking up her drive way I realize I'm not even nervous about this conversation. I know that no matter what we decide that at least we had a few good moments together and that is enough, but if we stay together then everything will be okay.

Now, however I have been standing at her door waiting for her to answer for about five minutes. She isn't home. I definitely was not expecting her to be _gone_. I mean where could she be? I decide to call her and see where she is.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Who the hell is this?" I ask knowing that my voice is betraying me. Why is Max with some guy? The only reason I can think of that she would be there this early is if she stayed the night.

"James Santino, who is this?"

I slammed my phone shut so fast that it broke and I made a mental note to fix that later. Max stayed the night at James'? Why would she do that? I'm trying not to read too far into it until I talk to her but it is proving to be a very difficult task. Max left him last night to be with me didn't she? Looks like I'm going to the cabin.

MPOV

Who knew that breaking out of a house was harder than breaking in? James is watching me like a hawk and won't even let me go outside. Right now I am pretending to watch T.V. while trying to think of an escape route. I really should start doing that when I walk into a room. From what I can tell there is no way out without James seeing me leave. Looks like I'm going to have to be creative.

While glancing around his living room I notice something strange. When I first met James he was looking for his lost dog, but there is nothing here that indicates a dog has ever lived here. No dog hair on the furniture, no toys lying around, and no torn up couch cushions. Why would he lie about having a dog?

That's when I get my idea. "Hey James? I take it you still haven't found that dog?"

For a split second I saw a bit of confusion on his face but it was quickly wiped away. "No I haven't found him. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just thinking that maybe if we split up we could cover more ground. I know how much you must miss him and I want to help you since you helped me last night."

His face was thoughtful as if he was trying to come up with a reason for me not to help him look. "Sure I guess that would be fine. Let's go."

"Alright, what is your dog's name? You know, just in case I find him."

"Oh, um his name is Skippy."

"Okay let's go find Skippy! I'll meet you back here in an hour?"

He agreed and we went our separate ways into the woods. Once I felt James was out of seeing distance I started running for the other side of the lake. I was trying to get to Fang's cabin so I could hide out there for the rest of the day. I was almost there when a dumb-ass in a big car almost ran me over. I was about to share a few choice words with the driver, but when he stepped out I recognized him immediately. His dark hair fell over his deep, black eyes and he gave me that crooked smile I love so much.

I immediately ran into Fang's arms and started crying. I was so happy to see him that I didn't even think about being embarrassed. I looked up at him and saw a look of shock on his face.

"I'm so glad you are here! Ever since I got home last night things started going wrong. I woke up in the woods again just like before, you know with the blood, but this time I didn't recognize where I was. When I got up I noticed the bushes moving and someone was there, watching me. I started to chase them but then," I blushed at this part and Fang looked confused.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I ran into a tree and passed out." Fang cracked a smile so I moved on pretending not to notice. "I woke up in James' house and he said I was right by his backyard and he took me inside."

"You have no idea how relieved I am right now. When James answered your phone this morning I thought that maybe you had changed your mind." I couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he didn't have more faith in me. But I guess I have given him plenty of reason to be a little weary. "Just so you know, I haven't heard about anyone being hurt yet."

"Thank God, will you take me home now? I don't want to stay here any longer; I want to get away from James. He is starting to freak me out a little bit. Something is definitely wrong with him but I just can't put my finger on it."

Fang bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead and then led me around the car to the passenger side door. He then did a very un-Fang thing and opened the door for me. Who knew that Fang was such a gentleman?

The entire ride home I refused to let go of his hand, but he didn't seem to mind. When we got to my house I glance over at him with a pleading look. "Will you stay with me for the rest of the day? I don't really feel up to being alone and my mom is at work."

"On one condition." When I gave him a questioning look he said, "You have to show me the new Panic! At the Disco CD."

"Deal!" I led Fang up to the door and then he followed me up to my room. I grabbed the CD and put it into my laptop. The first song that played was Let's Kill Tonight but I quickly changed it to the more appropriate Always. We sat and just listened to a few songs but eventually I ended up right next to him. I glanced up and noticed him staring at me.

I said to him, "I know that the past two days have been crazy but I want you to know that as long as it is up to me, then I'm not going anywhere. I know that you might think I'll leave but I won't. You don't know how long I have been waiting for you and now that I have you… well I don't know what I would do if you were gone." I take a chance and glance up to see how Fang is reacting to this. He looks as if I had just confirmed something for him.

He gave me a little, crooked smile and tilted my chin up until my face was level with his. "That's good because I'm not going anywhere. No matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll be pushing back even harder." And then he kissed me. This kiss was different than all of the others. It was more passionate while the other ones were reserved. It seems as if Fang was holding back from me until he knew just how strongly I felt for him.

Fang was deepening the kiss and I let out a whimper that only made him pull me closer to him. I didn't know how much more of this I could take without breaking away from him. Eventually Fang moved his lips away from my mouth and started moving down my neck. He gave me light kissed on the base of my neck that were so gentle it felt like a butterfly's wings brushing over my skin. Every time his lips moved on to a new place my skin tingled where he had left it.

I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him hard. I moved until I was now sitting on his lap with my hands tangled in his midnight black hair. I wrapped my legs around behind his back and clung to him. I could feel him pulling me closer and grabbing me tighter as if we couldn't get close enough and I felt the same way. I wanted to be as close as possible to Fang in every way possible. When I realized this I broke away abruptly.

"Wow. That was… wow. But, I think we should maybe slow it down a bit?" Although I could sense Fang's obvious disappointment he agreed. We eventually decided to watch a movie and decided on, of course, Harry Potter. I grabbed the movie off of my shelf and spent a good ten minutes trying to figure out how to work the DVD player with Fang laughing at me behind my back.

"Alright hot stuff, if you're so good why don't you turn it on." I immediately regretted saying this because he stood up, went to the TV, and pushed the power button. I could feel the blood rush to my face and turned away hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Ah, don't worry about it babe, at least you got the right movie!" I turned and punched his arm as hard as I could but he just laughed and rubbed it. "Come here, the movies starting." Unable to resist his open arms I went over and sat on my bed beside him.

As Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall while she is a cat I started to find it difficult to pay attention with Fang so close to me. Rather than listening to the movie I found myself listening to his breathing and the rhythm of his heart beat keeping perfect time. After a while we were laying down and our bodies curved perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle. Once Harry was looking for a book on Nicholas Flamel I couldn't take the closeness any longer. Without consciously thinking about it I found myself turning around until I was facing him.

"Hello." I said in my lame attempt at a sexy voice. I didn't think it was working until I saw Fang's grin. He placed his hand on the side of my face and I leaned into it, closing my eyes. His hand was smooth and felt amazing. After a minute I turned my head to the side and lightly kissed his palm. I then grabbed his arm and started placing small kisses on it, working my way up to his shoulder. When I reached his neck I stopped and blew on it. I could feel his slight shiver and encouraged, I tilted my head up and quietly whispered "I love you," in his ear. Fang then wrapped his arms around my back and I pulled my mouth away from him and rested my head on his chest. We stayed like that until the movie ended and we sat up.

When I looked at the clock I couldn't believe the time. My mom would be home soon and she probably wouldn't like the fact that I was home alone with Fang. When I looked back at Fang it seemed like he was thinking the same thing.

"Will you come by tomorrow morning?" I ask Fang knowing before he answered that he would.

"Of course I will." With that he kissed me one last time and headed out the door. As he was walking away, I couldn't help but feel at peace with how the day turned out. Maybe things would start looking up now. When I was about to go to sleep I put Always by Panic! At the Disco on repeat and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :D So i will probably be updating again very soon because it is snowing and there isn't much else to do. You gotta love the weather in Nebraska, two days ago it was 70 degrees outside. _Lovely_**. **Anyways please review and i hope you like it :DDD**

MPOV

It feels so good to wake up in my own bed. When I first opened my eyes I was actually surprised to see a roof over my head. As I lay there waiting to fully wake up I start to think of the past two days and all the shit that has been happening. All of the sudden I feel like I need to get away from it and and talk to someone else. The first person that pops into my head is Nudge.

I have been friends with Nudge almost as long as I have been friends with Fang. We met in elementary school when I may or may not have slapped her for stealing my cookie. She was a first grader and I was in third grade. The teacher, in order to punish me, made me sit in a room alone with her for an hour. Once I got in there I understood. This girl could talk.

By the time I got out of that room I completely regretted hitting her, just like the teacher predicted. I swear they should stick her in an interrogation room with criminals, they would confess to everything within ten minutes.

After that she took it upon herself to follow me around everywhere, and although it was annoying at first I started to really understand her better. Well, tolerate her may be a better choice of words.

Nudge answered on the fifth ring and by her voice I could tell she was upset.

"Nudge? Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong."

"Didn't you hear? Fang's mom was found in their backyard yesterday afternoon badly injured. They say she was there for a long time before the found her but they think she will be okay. I'm afraid, Max. First Mr. Crouse and now this! What if it is me next? Max? Are you there?"

My heart stopped and no words would come to me. Fang's mom is hurt. I did it. I dropped the phone to the floor and ran. I went straight out to my mom's car and drove off leaving skids in the road. I have to see her and make sure she is okay for myself.

FPOV

Never have I been more afraid in my life. Lying here in the hospital waiting room I don't know what to think. I have been here since 10:30 last night when I got home. I was expecting everything to be fine but then I saw my uncle's car in the driveway.

* * *

_Uncle Joe is walking out of my house to meet me. Why would he be here? I never see him except for holidays and special occasions. That's when I saw his face. It was tear streaked and puffy. I stop dead in my tracks and feel the blood drain out of my face. This isn't happening. Not to me. Joe is now approaching me and I can't stand to listen to what he about to say next so I walk past him and into the house leaving his shocked face behind me._

_I run straight into my mom's room desperately hoping to find her sitting there reading a book, anything but what I find. Her room is empty and I can tell that that my mom isn't home at all. Everything looks so normal though with her bed unmade and her dresser drawer slightly opened. Joe just walked up behind me but I don't turn around to face him._

"_Do you want to go visit her?" He asked me. I spin quickly around and glare at him. Why would I want to go visit my dead mother? Does he have no heart?_

"_What are you talking about? Go see her where?" At this he gave me a strange look._

"_At the hospital of course, where else? I have been trying to find you all day to tell you that your mom was attacked. They don't know how or who did it but they think she will be okay. She is just shaken up."_

_Relief flooded through me and I couldn't help but tear up. God, I don't remember the last time I cried and it is not going to happen now. I need to toughen up. Be strong. _

_On the way to the hospital I start to think about how this could have happened. I know that Max woke up in the woods this morning covered in blood again and I also know that all the evidence points toward her but I just can't believe it. Max has no reason to hurt my mom. Well except for that one time my mom accidentally slammed the door in her face but that was two years ago. _

_Arriving at the hospital I am almost afraid to see what condition my mom is in. Lucky for me the dick of a doctor won't let me in to see her! Now I am just sitting in the waiting room. Just waiting for news about mom.

* * *

_

Even now I am still thinking about Max. I am convinced that she had nothing to do with this but what will she think? After all she did believe that she killed Mr. Crouse, what if she still doubts herself. The thing that I can't figure out is why this all keeps happening. Someone is obviously framing her, right? But who?

All of the sudden I see Max frantically running down the hospital corridor and I go to meet her.

"Fang, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't know. I'm sorry, Fang is she okay?"

"Max calm down, I'm not sure how she is yet. They won't let me in to see her. Listen to me, I am going to say this once and you better listen. You didn't do this. I don't know who but I know that you didn't. If you did I would know, trust me." Looking into her eyes I can see the skepticism but I need to look past that. I know that eventually she will realize what I have known all along.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? I have nowhere else to be and… I feel better with you beside me." Max glanced away at this last part, but I reached up and pulled her blushing face toward mine and lightly kissed her lips. I pulled back quickly and we both understood why. We seem to get a little carried away when we get close and this is definitely not the time or place for that.

After sitting and just holding hands for an hour, Doctor Dick finally came out with news.

"Your mom is going to be just fine. We are going to keep her for one more night to make sure everything is okay but she is definitely going to live. You can go see her now if you want."

I immediately got up and started following the doctor but stopped when I noticed Max wasn't with me. She was still there sitting on the ugly blue waiting room chair that she had been before, her face shocked. When I started to head over to her I thought I saw a tear in her eye but when I looked again it was gone.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I don't think she will want to see me, you go on alone."

"But I want you to go with me. I don't…" I was going to say I don't know if I could do it without her but decided to leave that part out of it in an attempt to seem strong.

Max looked doubtful but eventually stood up and came over to me. I grabbed her hand and the doctor led us into my mother's hospital room.

MPOV

Damn. I shouldn't have come here. I can tell Fang needs me for support even though he can't say it so I can't just leave. But what happens when I go in there and she starts screaming that I did this to her? I don't know what to do but it's too late now. Fang just opened the door.

I can't make my feet move. Damn it! Fang is looking at me expectantly.

"Max, are you okay? You're white as a ghost."

"Um, I think I'm going to need a little help." Fang understood immediately and started dragging me into the room.

"Fang? Hi honey." Fang's mom looks terrible. Her eyes are both swollen and I can tell that she has a broken nose. Her arm is in a cast and her neck is heavily bandaged as if it were ripped open.

"Hi Mom, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" I can see how much Fang is hurting so I squeeze his hand and move closer to him. He and his mom have always been close. I remember being jealous of their relationship when we were kids.

"I'm just fine, don't worry about me. Hi Max, I'm glad that you're here." Did I hear her right? She is glad that I came. Does that mean that I didn't do this to her or that she just doesn't remember?

"Hello, um, do you know who did this to you?" At this Fang gave me a glance that told me to let it go. Even though he believes in me I find it hard to do the same.

"Not entirely, the doctor says it must have been an animal. It seems that it tried to rip my throat out but I put up a fight. I couldn't just leave my Fang all alone." At this Fang let go of my hand and walked over to sit with his mother.

"I should give you guys some privacy. I'll see you later Fang, okay? Goodbye."

Leaving the hospital I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. It was an animal attack. That must be what got Crouse! I didn't have anything to do with it.

As I walk toward my car in the parking lot, I hear someone calling my name. When I turn around I see James standing there next to a sleek black Mercedes.

"What are you doing here, James?"

"Actually, I came here looking for you. You kind of ditched me yesterday and I was worried. What if you were hurt? I figured you would be with… that boy and I knew he would be here after what happened to his mother. An animal attack I hear? It's tragic really. I thought maybe I could give you a ride home." James said this all with a cocky grin on his face that I couldn't help but distrust.

"_That boy_ is Fang and he is my boyfriend. And I have my own car so no thank you." As I turn around toward my car I cringe. I have a flat tire. James must of seen that too because he laughed and opened his passenger door. Pissed at myself for not staying with Fang when I had the chance I go to get in his car.

The inside of the Mercedes is amazing. It has all black interior, leather seats, and the stereo system is to die for. He gets in and starts the car right away. I reached up and started playing with the stereo and was impressed with his choice of music I went to Panic! At the Disco and we started listening to Let's Kill Tonight. I didn't even realize that I was singing along until I heard James laugh at me. I immediately stopped.

"No, no keep going I like it. You have a good voice, it really fits the lyrics."

_Let's kill tonight, kill tonight. Show them all you're not the ordinary type. Let's kill tonight. _Yeah somehow I don't think that was a compliment.

"No, I think I'm good. My house is right up the street anyways."

As James pulls into the driveway I lean over to unbuckle my seat belt. As I look back up James' face is inches from mine. He is staring deep into my eyes and I find that I can't look away. He starts to lean forward and I feel myself responding to him. He puts his hand behind my head and pulls me toward him. When his lips touch mine I forget about everything. He is good at this. I reach up and grab his leather jacket and he starts to move closer to me. I feel like we are alone in the world. James now has his hands around my waist and he lifts me up onto his lap. I wrap my legs around him and slide his jacket off of his shoulders. I can feel his body responding to my every move and I love the way that it feels. His hands start working their way under my shirt and I feel him rubbing my bare back.

I break away and stare into his deep, blue eyes. He gives me a smile and I feel myself melt into him. James slowly slides off his shirt and I see his abs and can't help but notice how amazing they are. I can't resist feeling them. I move my hands away from his shoulders and down his chest. I can feel the muscles under my fingers, strong and defined. My hands are just above his waist and I glance at his face. His smile has changed from a grin into a crooked smile.

Strange, that smile kind of reminds me of someone, but whom? Before I can think about it long I feel James hot, sweet breath working its way to my neck and the thought slips out of my mind. I can feel his hands make their way back under my shirt and start to take it off. As I am about to let him, I remember the crooked smile. Fang's crooked smile. _Fang_. Fang has a crooked smile just like that.

I immediately get off of James and straighten my shirt. How could I do this? I am in love with Fang and I just _cheated_ on him. I had to get out of here. As I reach down to grab my bag James' hand shoots out and grabs my wrist.

"What's wrong Max? We were just having a little fun!"

"This was not fun and I need to go, let go of me." James now let go of my wrist and put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, it you can honestly say that you didn't enjoy that, not even a little bit, then I'll let you go." I know what James means but I can't let myself think about that right now. I jump out of the car and run into the house and straight into my mom.

"Whoa, Max where have you been? You look like a mess!"

Thinking that it would be best not to lie I tell her, "I was at the hospital with Fang and his mom and James gave me a ride home. Our car had a flat tire so I left it at the hospital."

"Alright, I'll go take care of the car. You go relax, you look like your about to pass out."

I am now lying on my bed with tears in my eyes. _What am I going to tell Fang?_


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

This is starting to get interesting. Max is like a little fire cracker. When she was in the car with me I could sense that she was starting to give in to me but then she just… left. I never know what to expect with this girl and I love it. I am determined to have her now and once I do I am not going to let her go.

The only thing in my way is that boy. I thought for sure that after his mom was dead he would leave her but she lived! That bitch just wouldn't die so I finally gave up and left her. Still that should have been enough for him to leave Max but yet they are still together.

All I know is that Maximum Ride will be mine no matter what the cost.

FPOV

After spending a few hours with my mom she finally kicked me out and told me to "spend some time with my new girlfriend." It felt great to hear her say those words so I left and I am now heading towards Max's house.

Turning into her driveway, I notice that the car is gone. That must mean that Max is home alone. Heading up to the door I notice Max's drapes flutter closed. She sees that I'm here. I go to open the door since she knows I am here but the door is locked. That's strange, they never lock the door. After a minute of waiting for Max to answer the door I ring the doorbell. Maybe she didn't notice me here.

"Go away! I can't talk to you right now." Max yelled at me through the door. What is wrong with her? Her voice sounds pained and I don't understand what she means. This morning when she left she seemed almost happy. What had happened between then and now to make her act like this?

"Max? What's wrong? Let me in."

"No, Fang I just can't. Not now."

"Fine, I'll wait. I don't care how long it takes I won't leave until you open this door, Max."

I sat down on the porch step and waited. Finally, after about fifteen minutes Max opened the door and let me in. She is now leading me up the stairs to her room refusing to look at me. As we walk into the room I grab her hand and force her to turn around.

Max's eyes are bloodshot and puffy. Her makeup is running down her face, I didn't even know she wore makeup. She had been crying. As soon as I notice this my throat closes up. I grab her and pull her into a tight embrace which only makes her start to cry again but as she starts to pull away I refuse to let go.

I pet her hair and whisper into her ear, "Max, shhh. Tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this."

"I can't tell you, I don't know how. You will hate me."

"Max, I could never hate you. I love you just tell me, I swear I can take it."

"No you can't and you'll break up with me and never want to look at me again." What could she have to say that is so terrible?

That's when I remember it. I didn't think much of it at the time but now it all makes sense. At the hospital after Max left I remember looking out the window and seeing a black Mercedes pulling out of the parking lot.

"You didn't."

"Fang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. He was just there and we were in his car and I'm sorry. I stopped it before it got too far." Max was balling now as I let go of her and begin to back away. I don't know what to think. I knew something was going on between them but I ignored it. What am I supposed to do now?

"I need to think. I have to go. Goodbye Max."

"Fang, no! Don't go, I'm so sorry. I know that you can't forgive me for this but I love you! I don't know what I would do without you. I need you so badly. You believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself. Just know that because of that I am so grateful and will always love you. Not James you. I don't know why I did what I did but you have to believe me when I say that I never want to do it again. I just want to be with you."

By the time she was done I was already walking out of her door. Can I really believe that she doesn't like James? I can't decide what to do and as I am walking toward the door I realize that I can't leave. I can't make myself open the door and walk out on her. I sit on the stairs and stay there. I just can't leave when I know that Max is upset even after what she has done to me, to us.

MPOV

He left. Fang left me and now I am all alone. I knew that this would happen but I still feel as if I am in shock. I never thought of myself as a cheater yet here I am. I meant everything that I said to Fang and he still left me.

I haven't left my room for two hours. Just lying here staring at the ceiling with tears rolling down the sides of my face feels like the most fitting scene for how my day has played out. Only the tears won't come. My eyes must have emptied themselves of all the water inside of me. That's when I realize how thirsty I am.

I get up and walk out of my room and head down the hallway to the staircase. As I start to descend I let out a yelp and trip. I soar down the stairs. Fang is still here, and now he is underneath me because of my skillful fall.

"Fang?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He wouldn't look me in the eyes but I could see his concern from his profile.

"No, I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago. I thought you hated me." So Fang didn't leave me. Why would he stay if he hates me though? Fang is now standing me up and looking into my eyes for the first time since I told him what I did. I saw hurt so deep in his dark, midnight eyes that it made my soul hurt.

"I told you I could never hate you. I don't know why I stayed, I just couldn't go." The tears were openly falling from my eyes again. He doesn't hate me. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge for me and a Dr. Pepper for Fang. When I went to hand it to him his eyes got big and he just looked at me.

"You know I like Dr. Pepper. You know me more than anyone else does, Max. I want to forgive you so badly but I just don't know how."

At his words I set the drinks on the island and moved toward him. I start running my fingers through his long black hair and then abruptly stop. Fang grabbed my waist and is now pulling me into a hug. "You have to promise never to do this to me again. I don't think I could take it."

"I promise, Fang I really do. I never wanted to hurt you I swear. But I know I did and I feel so terrible about it. I never want to hurt you again. Never. I'll never even look at James again." I could feel Fang tense up as I said his name so I pulled him closer to me and clung to him. "Please don't leave me."

"I could never leave you Max. Believe me I tried. I couldn't open the goddamn door."

I laughed and he backed away from me enough to look in my eyes. Fang reached his hand up and wiped away the tears from my eyes and I leaned into his hand. This is definitely where I belong. Right here with Fang. I tilted my head up to his and he laid his forehead on mine. We stood like that for about ten minutes and now Fang is leaning down and he lightly kisses the tip of my nose.

"Go brush your teeth. I can't kiss you until you do."

I laugh "I already scrubbed it clean, don't worry." At this, Fang lifts my chin up and pecks my lips. I reach up and entangle me hands in his hair and pull his face to mine. After a few minutes Fang lifts me up into the air and I wrap my legs around his waist. He then starts to carry me up the stairs and to my room. I am playfully nibbling on his ear when he backs drops me on my bed and gives me a crooked smile.

I cringe slightly at this but soon Fang is lying next to me and I quickly move past this. I take a moment to really notice Fang and like what I see. Fang is in his usual black shirt but it is tight fitted and I can see his muscles underneath. He is wearing dark, skinny jeans that compliment him _very_ well. But even as I notice these things I also notice his posture. He looks comfortable, as if being with me is something that just comes naturally, but he also looks a little nervous and I understand why. I feel the same way. We both know where this night is headed and it is a first for us both.

"Can we just talk for a minute?" I say in an attempt to prolong the moment. Fang looks slightly confused but agrees. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Well, you know pretty much all there is to know about me already." At my questioning glance he seemed to think of something to tell me. "Alright, fine. Something you don't already know. You don't know how long I've been in love with you Max. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment. Do you remember in middle school when that one kid called me gay because I had long hair?" I nodded. I remembered this day very clearly.

* * *

_Fang is sitting all alone today at lunch. I always tell him to come and sit with me and Nudge but he refuses. I don't get him sometimes._

"_Hey Nudge, I think I'm going to go sit with Fang today. You can join me if you want."_

"_No, that's okay. Mandi got this new coat that I really want to see. It has sequins all down the front and it is bright pink. I am so jealous. I saw one in _Teen Vogue_ just like it and want it so badly. Everyone is wearing stuff like that now. It is so in. So I'm going to go find her and look at it. I don't see her though. Maybe she is at her locker. Or maybe she went home. Do you think she is sick? Oh I hope not I shared a coke with her this morning."_

"_Nudge, I get it. Go find Mandi and look at the coat. If you need me I will be over there." As soon as I start walking toward Fang, Cameron steps in front of me and walks right up to him. _

_Cameron is such a jerk. He is always making fun of people for absolutely no reason. I immediately sensed something was going to happen but decided against stopping it so that Fang wouldn't think I was babying him._

"_Hey _Fang _what the hell is wrong with you. You are sitting at my table. Get the hell away."_

"_What are you talking about you never sit here, Cameron."_

"_Yeah well I am now so move."_

"_Why don't you make me." Fang said with a determined face. There was no way Fang was going to give in to Cameron. Not today._

"_Listen here. Just because you wear your tight jeans and keep your hair long as a girl's doesn't mean you get to do what you want, fagot."_

_At this I could see Fang about to lose it. Lucky for him I lost it first. I walked right up Cameron and sent a right-hook straight at his jaw. I could feel the impact the second it happened. His head whipped around and he screamed. My hand was throbbing but that wouldn't stop me._

"_Never talk to Fang that way again."

* * *

_

"Of course I remember. I got suspended for a week." Fang grins and turns on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Right then I knew that I was in love with you. I thought that anyone that would stand up for me like that would be the one for me and you are. Now I want to know something about you and you have to promise to answer okay?"

Without even thinking about it I say, "Anything, I promise."

Fang then started to sit up and reaches for my stuffed animal dog, Rufus. "Who is this little guy?" When I started to refuse Fang reminded me that I promised and I couldn't say no.

"Fine, but you can't laugh. When I was five I was at this circus with my aunt. We got there and I read on a sign that they were letting people ride the elephants. I was so excited because they were my favorite animal. I begged my aunt to pay the fifteen dollars so that I could go on it and then she finally did. While waiting in line I noticed that there was a big puddle by the line so I went over and started jumping around in it, getting myself soaked in the process. It was only after my aunt grabbed me and pulled me away that I smelt the water. It was disgusting. My aunt then told me that it was elephant pee.

I started crying and she said that she would take me home so I could change but I would have to miss the circus. I was so upset on the drive home that she stopped and bought me this dog in order to calm me down. Ever since then I always feel better when I hold him. Are you happy now?"

Fang was laughing hysterically by the time I was done. Great, now he thinks I'm a loser. Fang finally stopped laughing and he is now looking at me, straight into my eyes.

"You are amazing, Max." Fang is sliding closer to me now and I can feel my breath quicken. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I do. I want you Fang." Fang then reaches out and grabs my waist, rolling me on top of him, kissing me until I feel like I'm about to faint. "I love you, Fang."


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Review Review… that's all I have to say :DDD thanks for reading**

FPOV

Max is asleep in my arms and I can't help but just watch her sleep. She is so beautiful. Last night was amazing. I was worried about her mom coming home but she told me that she was away for the weekend for a veterinarian's conference in Iowa. From then on we didn't talk.

Now, the sun is rising and I can't help but feel lucky. Max chose me. She chose me over richy rich with the fancy car and good looks. She loves me.

After watching her for a good half hour I realize that I need to go to the hospital and see my mom but I can't stand to leave Max.

Gently I move my arm out from underneath her but she still wakes up. "Hey." She says in a dreamy voice that tells me she is still half asleep.

"Hey there. I need to go pick my mom up from the hospital and get her settled in. I'll come back as soon as I'm done, okay? Go back to sleep."

"No. I want to go with you. Do you have time for me to take a shower?"

"Yes, but really it will be boring. Stay here and relax. I'll only be gone for a few hours." I saw the hurt in her eyes but I didn't want her to come with me. She doesn't need to see the condition that my mom is in again. I don't even want to see it myself.

"Fine. I'll see you later then." She sat up and gave me a kiss and then I got dressed and left.

MPOV

Waking up in Fang's arms was amazing. That is until he left me.

I understand that he has to go see his mom but why couldn't I go with him. Oh well. I don't want this to turn into something big. I get up and run into the bathroom to take a shower. After blasting You Me and Everyone We Know on my IPod I get in the shower. The familiar routine was nice. I have really changed lately and I don't know if I like it. I need to try to get back to my old self and not the love crazed teenager I know I have become.

Once I get out of the shower I decide to call Nudge and see what she is doing today. After a very long conversation we decide that she will come over in two hours. Once I hang up I go into my room and strip my bed in order to wash my sheets.

After putting the sheets in the wash I clean up my room while listening to my IPod to pass the time. With A Rocket to the Moon blasting through the speakers, the cleaning seemed to go by much faster than it actually was. I was done soon and with nothing else to do I decided to go make some food to have when Nudge gets here.

After throwing a pizza in the oven the doorbell rang. That's funny, Nudge isn't supposed to be here for another hour. I go to open the door anyway and was shocked when I saw who was on the other side of it.

"Why don't you look happy to see me, love?" James said in a mocking tone.

"Get the hell out of my house." I practically spit the words at him but he just continues to stand there. Deciding to bring back the old Max I punch him hard in the jaw and follow it up with a knee to the groin.

While he is doubled over I whisper in his ear, "I said go. You're not welcome here anymore." And slam the door on him.

Damn that felt good. I go back into the kitchen and check to see what kind of drinks are in the fridge. I smile when I see the Dr. Pepper. After deciding that there is plenty for us I go back upstairs and take out the laundry.

After I make my bed I hear the timer go off and go take out the pizza. Shortly after I hear the doorbell ring and this time it really was Nudge. As she walks in I tell her to go up to my room and I'll bring some food up. "I've got a lot to tell you."

When I get upstairs Nudge is sitting on my bed expectantly. "Alright what's going on? Your actually happy. It's kinda freaking me out."

"Alright well, it's about Fang." At this Nudge squealed.

"I knew it, I knew it! I always thought you guys were perfect for each other!"

"Hey, no interrupting!" I said in a mean voice but smiling. "Well yeah we are together now, but it's really complicated. You see there is this other guy James," I told Nudge the entire story and in the end she just stared at me.

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. How Fang stuck with you through it all and how James is desperately trying to be with you. _Swoon_. I wish my life were like that. Instead here I am, single and lonely."

"It is _not_ romantic. Anyways, after all of that I just feel like I need some girl time so I invited you over. I figured you could help me get my mind off of things until Fang gets back."

"Challenge accepted. Give me your IPod. After turning down her choices of Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber which she downloaded for me, I take my IPod in an attempt to show her some good music. I go to my playlist and start blasting We Are The In Crowd and soon we are both jumping around like idiots. After a few songs pass, I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction comes on I start belting out the lyrics. As I near my dramatic grand finale I spin around and see Fang standing in the doorway laughing. Wanting to give him a show I add in some epic dance moves and drag him into the middle of my room and force him to dance with me. Once the song ended Nudge applauded and I gave a bow.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you for a while so I invited Nudge over."

Fang smiled at me. "I see that, Hi Nudge. I'm glad I got here in time for the dance party." Fang added that last part in a sarcastic tone. He never was one for dancing.

"You want some pizza? We have plenty left and I can always make more. There is some Dr. Pepper downstairs in the fridge if you want some."

"Sure, I'll be right back. Anyone else want something?" We both said no and Fang left the room.

Nudge immediately jumped off the bed and ran over to me. "You guys are so cute together! Do you want me to leave? You know give you some privacy?" And then she winked at me. Nudge actually winked at me. I could feel the blood rush to my face and I punched her arm.

"Shut up, Nudge. No I want you to stay! We can have a little party. Stay here. I'm going to get some more snacks."

I meet Fang on the stairs as I go down to get the food and drag him back down with me. He smiles and follows me into the kitchen.

"How is your mom doing?"

"As good as can be expected. She is glad to be home though and I can't blame her."

"That's good. So guess who stopped by after you left." At Fang's questioning look I told him. "James. He actually had the nerve to come here. I punched him in the face and kneed him in the groin because he wouldn't leave." At this Fang smiled and gave me a hug.

"This is why I love you Maximum Ride. You're so tough." Even though he said this in a condescending tone I can tell he means it.

I lean into him and put my head on his chest. "I love you, too. Now help me get some food."

We raid the pantry together and come up with some popcorn and cookies. As we go back upstairs I see that Nudge has turned on the TV and is currently watching America's Next Top Model. Both Fang and I yell "No!" at the same time and then laugh. In the end we end up watching Harry Potter. Me and Fang both glance at each other remembering the last time we watched it together. I was sitting in between Fang and Nudge and after a while I leaned on Fang's shoulder.

While Harry is playing Wizards Chess with Ron, Nudge stood up and announced that she had to leave. Fang and I both stood up and walked her to the door. After saying our goodbyes we headed back upstairs to finish the movie but instead we shut it off and just talked.

"Max, about last night." I smile up at him. "It was amazing but…"

I cut him off. "Nope, no buts. Not now. Right now we are just going to sit here and talk about nothing. We are going to do normal couple things because we are now a normal couple. No one is killing anyone and no guy is breaking us apart."

"Please let me finish. I need to say this. I was saying that it was amazing but we need to talk about it. Do you feel comfortable with it? I feel like we kind of rushed into it and I don't want you to feel like I pushed you or anything." Fang looks seriously concerned and I know that this must be important to him. Fang never talks about his feelings.

"Of course I'm comfortable with it. I'm more than comfortable with it." At this Fang smiled and kissed me.

"Good. I'm glad. Now let's go somewhere. I want to take you out on a date." Did he just say date?

**Sorry this chapters a little short but the next one should be longer. Review please :DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay first of all thanks for the reviews :DD I'm glad that you like it. As for when i will update next I'm not really sure. I will try to write as much as I can but i am being bombarded with homework and i have drivers ed. I will try to have the next chapter up in a few days though :DD Please review and i hope you like it **

MPOV

"You're joking right? Why would you want to go on a date? Can't we just hang out here?"

"No way. You said it yourself. We are going to be a normal couple. Let's go out to dinner or something." Fang's face looked completely serious and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe another time but for now we have the house to ourselves and I want to take advantage of it if you know what I mean." I give Fang a wink.

Fang gives me a sideways glance, smiles, and slowly shakes his head. I smile and move closer to him. Just as his lips are about to touch mine I tap his shoulder. "Tag, your it.

A smile spreads across his face as a start to run out of the room. I sprint down the stairs and go into the basement and hide under the bed in the guest bedroom. After a few minutes I hear Fang calling out my name. "Max, where are you? I give up. You win now get over here."

He must think I'm stupid. First rule of tag, never to give up. Or is this hide and seek? Fang is now walking into the bedroom and I hear him sit on the bed. The springs squeak. "Fine I'll just wait. Feel free to join me anytime you like."

After about ten minutes I hear him lay down so I come out from under the bed. He has his eyes closed and is lying on his back. I quickly jump on the bed and am now lying on top of him. "I win." He said and I hit him on the arm.

"No, I win." I say and kiss him softly on the lips. "You gave up which means I win my default." I smile at him. Fang then rolls over so that he is on top of me with my arms pinned behind my head.

With his face only and inch away from mine I feel my breathing accelerate. "Do you still think you won."

Starring deep into his eyes I say, "Hell yes." And shove him aside. "You, my friend, need to learn the rules of hide and seek." As I stand up to walk out of the room, Fang pulls me back down next to him.

JPOV

This is definitely not how I planned for this to go. Fang has been spending every waking second with Max leaving practically no time for me to convince Max to leave him.

The last time I saw Max was a disaster. I definitely did not expect her to try and _hurt_ me. Something needs to be done to set things straight but I haven't thought of exactly what yet.

I am sitting outside her house right now and I can hear everything that is going on inside. That annoying little girl, Nudge, just left and now Fang is trying to find Max. At least she has sense enough to run away from this boy. Only it seems that they are playing a game.

Now they are together on a bed it sounds like. I don't really want to hear what they are doing. Maybe I'll go find something to _eat_. Jumping out of the tree that I was sitting in, I begin to walk around the neighborhood. After a while I see a soccer mom walking her dog around the park. This should be fun.

FPOV

So my attempt at taking Max out on a date failed, but this is much better. After finishing her little game we are lying in bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Fang?" Max asked me still lying on her back.

"What?"

"Why exactly did you not believe me when I said I killed Crouse and hurt your mom?" I could sense the curiosity in her voice and could tell she really wants to know.

"Because you were so upset that I knew you couldn't have done it. I know that you lose your temper sometimes but you could never do anything to kill someone. I also think that it sounds like someone is framing you. Someone wants to make you think you did it. I don't really understand why or who but that is the only reason that I can come up with."

"You have already told me all of that. I want to know the real answer. There had to be something before you started to rationalize it that told you I was innocent."

"Well I guess if you put it that way then I didn't know for sure. I just wanted you to be innocent. I didn't even want to think of you doing those things so I tried to think of any way that would make you innocent and when I did it made sense."

After I finished Max started to turn toward me and is now looking at me. Once I look at her I know I said something wrong.

"So you didn't just know I was wrong? You actually thought that there was a possibility I did it? I guess I can't blame you I thought I did to, but I thought that… never mind let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Max wait." But I was too late. Max was already walking up the stairs. Crap. What am I supposed to do now? She thinks I don't believe in her as much as she thought even though I do. I guess I should go see what she is getting.

As I walk upstairs I assume I will find her in the kitchen but the room is empty. When I turn around to look somewhere else I see her walking down the stairs wearing a coat and holding mine over her arm.

"You said you wanted a date, let's get it over with."

All of the sudden my leather jacket is flying across the room and hits me in the face. By the time I catch it and put it on Max is already heading outside to my car. I start to follow her and open the passenger side door for her.

Before I shut her door I bend down and look at her. "Max, please don't be like this. You know that that isn't what I meant. I knew that you didn't do it even if it took me a second to figure out why."

"I understand, just get in the car and drive please." Max's voice was stone cold and I can't understand why. We are suddenly back to where we started as if last night never happened. As I get in the car I automatically reach for her hand but she pulls away. "You should really keep both hands on the wheel."

I take the keys out of the ignition and turn toward Max. "Tell me what I did wrong. We are not going on a date when you obviously are mad at me. I don't even know why!"

"I don't either okay! It's just that everything is starting to go back to the way it was a few days ago and I don't want this to go back with everything else. There, I said it can we go now."

"No, because now I have something to say. You are so stupid! How could you think that this would just end? After everything we've been through the past couple of days? It would take a hell of a lot to get me to stop wanting you." When I finished Max stared out the window for a few seconds and then slightly nodded her head. I guess that is the best I'm going to get for now.

I put the key in the ignition and back out of her drive way heading to The Dairy Sweet that is a few blocks down the road. Once I get out of the neighborhood though, Max reaches up and grabs my hand.

* * *

Sitting at our usual table I can't help but remember the last time we were here. Max had invited Nudge an my friend Iggy out and Larry, the owner of the dinner, gave us all free drinks because he said we were the only teenagers to ever come in here and not terrorize the other customers. Back then we were all here just as friends and now it is just me and Max, much more than friends.

Larry walks over to us and takes our order. "Hey kids what can I get for ya?"

"I'll take the pork tenderloin with everything on it."

"Same here." Max added after me. They have the best tenderloins around.

"And to drink?"

"A Dr. Pepper and a Diet Pepsi please." Max ordered. After Larry went off to get our food I glanced at Max's face. She looks uncomfortable and I don't know why. That really seems to be happening a lot lately. This couple stuff is all just a pain in the ass if you ask me.

"Max, are you okay? You haven't said a word to me since we were at your house."

"I'm sorry this is just a little weird. When it was just the two of us it didn't really seem like much had changed, but now that we are actually out together it just seems weird. Don't take it the wrong way though. It's a good weird, just weird."

"Yea, I guess." This is starting to get a little uncomfortable for me now. Being in Max's house talking to her about this stuff just seemed normal but now being out in public I can feel my shield coming out. "Let's just eat okay." Larry set our food down on the table and we ate in silence except for the occasional "Can you hand me a napkin?"

We just finished and are about to leave when I see him. James is walking down the street in from of the dinner. Hell no, we are going to settle this right now. I get up and stalk out the door ignoring Max's pleas to just let him go.

"Hey James, what do you think you are doing with Max?"

"Just having some fun. She didn't seem to mind when she was on top of me in my car."

"Don't talk about Max like that. Stay away from her or you'll regret it. You have no idea what your dealing with here."

"No boy, you don't know what you are dealing with. If I were you I would go back inside to you little girlfriend right now and maybe I'll pretend this didn't happen." Then as if to prove a point he vanished. He just disappeared. I mean he literally was gone. No one can move that fast. No one human that is.

"Fang? Where did he go? What happened?" Max is running up beside me looking confused. Fitting. What the hell just happened here?

"I don't know. He was here one minute and the next _poof._ Maybe we should just pay and leave."

"Hell no I want to find him. This is too weird. You can leave but I want to find out what is going on with him." Ouch. Of course Max would want to go find him. She is so freaking independent and although that is partly why I love her it can get really annoying. After a minute of trying to convince Max to change her mind, never an easy task, I give up and go inside to pay. Max is now walking away from the Dairy Sweet and is out looking for James. I try not to think about what will happen if she finds him but I am unsuccessful. Something is definitely wrong with James Santino and Max is heading straight into it.

MPOV

It is starting to get dark outside but I am determined to find this guy. Fang is probably going to be mad at me for doing this but I can't worry about that right now. This is about me not him.

I keep walking for about half an hour but now I'm getting tired so I decide to turn around and go home. Right as I think this James walks out from behind a tree and scares me half to death.

"Boo." James called and I spun around to see him grinning at me.

"Hey." Now that I found him I'm not entirely sure what to say to him. I probably should have thought of that earlier but no, of course I didn't.

"Are you stalking me? I knew you liked me." James replied and winked at me. In response I felt a shiver creep up my spine. The strange this was it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"No, I wasn't I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for hitting you the other day. But please just stay away from me and Fang." I tried to come across as politely as possible but I can feel my words come out like acid.

"Fine, I'll try but I can't make any promises. And by the way, I'm sorry for what happened in the car the other day. I know you have a boyfriend and I shouldn't have tried anything. You were just so cute sitting there singing along that I couldn't help myself." Against my will, I feel a smile spread across my face. Maybe this guy isn't as bad as I thought. I guess I can give him another chance.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Listen, I have to go. My mom should be home soon and she will be expecting me. But I'll talk to you later okay?" Even as I say this I know that Fang will be upset with me. I know that he doesn't like James and after the other day I understand why, but I really think that things will be okay with them. Maybe we can all even be friends.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." James replied and then turned on his heal and walked away. If I'm not mistaken his face looked… accomplished?


	11. Chapter 11

**So i am currently lying in bed sick. It sucks but now i have time to write! i will try to put up another chapter tonight but if not then i probably fell asleep :DD As always please review and enjoy :DD

* * *

**

MPOV

Walking away from James I started to get a strange feeling, like maybe I did something wrong. I know I went there to tell him off but really what did he do wrong. Sure he kissed me but I definitely did not stop him. Really I should be blaming myself, right?

It is getting really cold out now and I am still nowhere close to being home. I am, however, close to Fang's house. Maybe he could give me a ride home.

Walking up to his door I start feeling guilty about leaving him on our date. Our first date. Shit, what was I thinking? Fang just opened the door and is staring at me with cold eyes.

"What are you doing here, Max? Shouldn't you be with James?" Ouch, that hurt but I know I deserved it so I let it go.

"I'm sorry I left, really. Maybe I should just go." I say as strongly as I can, just hoping that my voice doesn't show how badly I need him right now. My body, however, had different plans and right as I turned around I started to shake from the cold.

"Max, do you need a ride home?" Fang asked me and without turning around to look at him I nodded.

Sitting next to Fang should be the easiest thing in the world and it usually is, but right now it is causing me physical pain. I can't stand that I hurt him and I can feel my heart aching.

"Listen, I know that you are mad at me, and believe me I get it, but I really didn't mean to hurt you." I say, pouring all of the feelings I could find into that one simple statement.

After a long pause I started to think that he wouldn't respond but then he looked over at me and smiled. It was a real smile that lit up the world. Fang never smiled like that and I could feel my heart speeding up like crazy just looking at it. It felt good to have him stop looking at me with hatred in his eyes. The smile was gone as quickly as it came.

"I know Max. But when are you going to stop hurting me? Until I know for sure that it won't happen again I don't think I can do this. Maybe we should just go back to being friends." He glanced at me and smiled again but this one wasn't real. It was forced.

I could feel my heart seize up at his words and couldn't breathe. Fang just dumped me. We are now sitting in my driveway but I can't seem to remember how to move.

"You're serious? You don't want to be with me anymore? Even after…" I could feel the tears rush to my eyes at his rejection but I could not let him see that. No way was I going to let Fang see how much he just hurt me.

But why the hell won't this stupid door just open? After pushing on it for a while, Fang got out of the car and opened the door for her.

Shoving past Fang I ran into the house and up to my room. When I got there I slammed the door shut and just sat in the middle of my room. How could this be happening? Does Fang seriously think that we can just be friends again after this? Well I'll show him.

School was starting up again in two weeks and by then Fang will be wishing he never left me.

FPOV

Max's face as she left my car made me want to change my mind. She looked so heartbroken that my breath caught in my throat.

How could I do this to her? Then I remembered James. That cocky smile and the way he talked about her. I had to get things settled with him before I can be with Max. I can't just sit around pretending not to worry about her leaving me.

But then again I just left her. Crap, I'm just hurt her to avoid getting hurt myself. Some martyr I am. I know I should go back and talk to her but I can't bring myself to turn around. Knowing Max, she would kick me where the sun don't shine and slam the door in my face.

I have to try though, don't I? Otherwise she will think I don't love her anymore. Maybe she will even move on. Making my decision I spin my car around and head back to Max's house. I was determined to get Max to forgive me for what I just did.

That is until I saw the black Mercedes coming down the street. Max had called James.

Of course she would. I had been stupid to think otherwise. I mean she was with him before why not now that we are broken up. I stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road to try and stop my hyperventilating.

I saw the whole thing as it happened. James walking up the drive, knocking on the door. Max opening the door with a smile on her face. James bending down to give her a kiss and Max letting him. Then he was inside, with the love of _my_ life.

The smile on Max's face was clearly fake but that didn't matter. The only thing I care about is that not even an hour after I broke up with her she moved on. Max didn't love me.

Heading back to my house I feel terrible. I brought this on myself I know but for her to run to James? I don't understand. I am now dreading the start of school. I will be sitting there like an idiot while she goes on and on about her new boyfriend.

Never have I regretted something so much.

"Fang honey? Is that you?" My mom's voice called from the living room right as I walk in the door. Knowing I would have to face her sooner or later I walk in to greet her.

When she looks up at me her face turns to a worried expression.

"What's wrong, you can tell me. You look horrible." She said, her voice colored in worry.

"Gee thanks, I don't really feel like talking right now. Can we do this later?" I ask hoping desperately that she says yes. Right now I just want to be alone.

"It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up inside you, Fang. Please tell me. I won't even say anything afterword. I just need to know if you're okay." Of course you do. I reluctantly go sit on the couch next to my mom.

She still looks horrible even after a couple of days. Her bruises are starting to fade but they are a sickly yellow/green color right now. She still has stiches above her eye, which is completely swollen still, but she gets them out in a few days.

Avoiding eye contact I tell her what happened today. I said it in a rush and once I finished I glanced nervously at her face.

"Well that was dumb." My mom said simply. My jaw dropped and I looked incredulously at my mother. "Why would you dump her? Of course she's not going to sit around waiting for you now."

I stared blankly at my mom shocked that she would say that to me. And then I realized that every word of it was right. I really screwed up.

"What do I do?" I ask my mom in a small voice, looking at the corner of the room.

"You do the only thing you can do. You wait. Sooner or later this thing with James will end, but you have to be patient. In the meantime just be her friend. I know it sounds impossible but you two are best friends and you need each other even if you don't realize it."

I know that she is right but I can't stand to see her with that guy. I excuse myself and go up to my room. Even though it is only 9 o'clock I change and get into bed all the while knowing that there is no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight

MPOV

I watch as Fang drives out of the driveway and can't help but let the tears that I have been hiding slide down my face. How could Fang do this to me? I feel like a bomb has been shot straight at my chest and is just sitting there waiting to explode.

What am I supposed to do now? My mom should be home soon but I really don't know if I can be alone that long. I tried calling Nudge but she didn't answer her phone and I know that all of my other friends are still on vacation. The only other person I can think to call is James.

He picked up on the first ring and could tell I was upset. After telling him what happened he said he would be right over. But there was something in his voice that I didn't quite get. He sounded cheerful. I decided that I imagined it and waited impatiently for him to come.

Finally, I heard a knock on the door and I rushed up to get it, smiling despite myself at the fact that I wouldn't have to be alone. As I opened the door, James leaned down and gave me a light kiss and asked if I was okay. It felt good to have someone care.

When he walked into my living room I suddenly noticed how wrong this felt. James must have noticed my face drop because he gave me a cheerful look.

"Buck up, Max. Don't worry about that loser, you were too good for him anyway." That did it. I reached up and slapped him straight across the face. James put a hand to his cheek and gave me a shocked look. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't talk about Fang like that." I say, anger filling each word I say.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up." He said, his voice concerned.

"Maybe you should go. This was a bad idea." At this I walked upstairs and shut my door behind me. After a little while, I have no idea how long, I heard his car rev up and I listened as the sound became distant.

So much for making Fang jealous. If couldn't even be civil to James, how was this going to work? No, I just have to show him how happy I am without him. It will be hard and take some acting but I can pull it off. I'm determined.

* * *

The last couple weeks of summer went by in a blur. Mom came home and although she was worried about my now permanent vacant expression, she didn't ask me what had happened. She knew me too well for that.

Now I am waiting outside Iggy's house so we can walk to school together, just like always. Once we leave here we will go to Nudge and then Fang.

Iggy is walking outside now. He has shaggy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He is also at least 5 inches taller than me.

"Hey Ig." I say right before his two little siblings come crashing through the yard. Gazzy and Angel are 8 and 6 respectively and just about the cutest little kids you have ever met. I bend down and scoop them up into my arms kissing them both on the foreheads while hugging them.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I say to my two favorite kids.

"Great Max! I missed you so much over the summer! We should have a sleepover soon." Angel says and I quickly agree. Angel is probably the most fitting name for this little girl. Her shoulder length hair is light, light blond and she has bright blue eyes. She also has a grace about her that no other 6 year old girl could possibly have.

When I agreed, Angel squealed and jumped into my arms wrapping her tiny ones around me.

"I missed you too, Max!" Gazzy yelled staring up at me. He has bright blue eyes just like his sister but his hair is a dark, sandy blond like his older brothers. You don't even want to know where he got the name Gazzy.

"I missed you guys too, sooo much!" I said letting Angel go and giving Gazzy a big bear hug. "But me and Iggy have to go to school now. I'll see you later okay guys?" I say and feel my heart tighten with joy as they both smile up at me in goodbye.

"Alright Ig. Let's go." I say and start walking down the street with him to Nudge's house.

She came running out of the house and starting telling me about her weekend immediately. I tried to tune her out as best as possible but with her words shooting at me a mile a minute I couldn't help but hear her say Fang's name.

"What was that?" I ask, stopping dead in my tracks.

"I said that I told everyone about you and Fang and they are ecstatic!" I felt my heart drop to my feet and suddenly I couldn't walk anymore. "Max, are you okay? I thought you didn't mind if people knew. I'm sorry." Nudge said with worry lining her face.

"Um yeah Nudge, but…" I said when I could finally talk but was cut off when Fang walked out of his house. He looked so happy and my heart turned to ice. Of course he looked happy, he didn't want to be with me and now he isn't.

Nudge must have noticed my expression and caught on because she quickly told Iggy to go walk with Fang while she talked to me.

"Max, I am so sorry. I had no idea. What the hell happened though? Last time I saw you guys you wouldn't stop making lovey-dovey looks at each other. It was disgusting."

"I don't know Nudge. Everything just got complicated I guess and he just… dumped me. He said he just wants to be friends with me and nothing more." I said to her but I was really staring at Fang's face. I could tell that his smile was forced as he talked to Iggy and I could have sworn he turned around to look at me on more than one occasion but I had to be wrong. _He doesn't love me_.

Just thinking those words and my heart started beating faster than ever. I must have been hyperventilating or something because Nudge quickly told me to breath. I tried but I could feel the tears burning in my eyes.

No, I would not let him see me like this. I said I was going to be strong gosh darn it and I will be.

Nudge was surprised by my sudden change in attitude but caught on right away and we walked right up to the other two.

"Good morning, Fang." I said in the most polite voice I could conjure up just hoping that my voice wouldn't betray me. It didn't. Score 1 for Maximum.

That is until he said, "It is isn't it?" In equally as strong a voice and then looked pointedly at me. "So how was your night Max, have any fun?"

Why would he ask me that? He should know more than anyone that I spent my night, alone in my room crying. Well he didn't know I was crying but still. That is unless he saw…

Damn. I can tell by the look in his eyes that I'm right. Fang saw James come over.

"Oh, you saw that huh? Were you spying on me? Most of the time when someone dumps another person they just leave. Since you don't care about me anymore why should it bother you anyway? You can't dump me and then pretend you care who I hang out with. You lost your say. And if you would have hung around long enough or maybe came to ask me what was going on, then maybe you would have seen him walking out of my house with his face bright pink and stinging." I said all of this while glaring at Fang. Except for one moment when he slipped up and looked shocked, his face was impassive the entire time. That is except for his eyes. He could never hide his emotions from me. I knew him to well. He was relieved that I wasn't with James, I could see that.

I turned around and starting walking again, not even realizing that we had stopped, until I noticed the others weren't following me.

Iggy was looking at Nudge with a look of utter confusion. Right. He didn't know what was going on. He just got home yesterday.

"Nudge you can fill him in later, but right now we are going to be late." I said in an exasperated voice and the others then started to follow me. Fang walking slightly behind the group so I couldn't see his face, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of turning around.

Walking on to school grounds I saw Ella sitting on our normal bench and couldn't help but run over to her. When she looked up and saw me she squealed and jumped up to hug me.

Ella is my half-sister who I haven't seen the entire summer. She was spending it with her dad in New York. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now. I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "We have a lot to talk about." And she gave me a look that I took to mean anytime. I smiled at her but even I could tell it wasn't real.

Ella has long, dark brown hair, unlike my light brown hair that is looking more and more blond every day. Her eyes, however are a rich chocolate color just like mine, a trait we both got from our mother. Ella looks just like mom, but the only thing that makes us seem related is our eyes.

This was Ella's freshman year along with Nudge while Iggy, Fang, and I were all going to be sophomores, which means we won't see each other that often but I was so glad she was back that I didn't care.

The others came over and there were hugs all around, except for Iggy. He got an awkward hand shake and then he gave Ellie a pat on the back. Strange, I would have to find out what was going on with them later.

We all compared schedules and I realized that I had all but two classes with Fang and my other ones were with a mix of other members of the group.

This was going to be a hell of a year.


	12. Chapter 12

FPOV

Sitting right next to Max is torture. We have almost every class together this year and since the teachers think we are still inseparable they keep having us sit by each other. I keep glancing over at her and don't like what I see.

She looks terrible. Her eyes are puffy and her expression is cold as ice. She caught me looking at her once but I quickly looked away. She noticed though and gave me the dirtiest look ever. It broke my heart.

How am I going to get through this? I am so in love with her that it hurts but obviously she doesn't feel the same way, otherwise she wouldn't keep running to James.

That son of a bitch. And what made Max slap him? I couldn't just ask her, she would think I was crazy. No I need another source and it just so happens that I have gym with Nudge next hour. Perfect.

Once the bell rang releasing us from history I decided to talk to Max. If I was going to try to be her friend again now was as good a chance as any.

"Max," I said as she was walking toward me, but she shoved right past me and left the room. Feeling rejected, I head out and go to the South Gym for class.

Nudge was waiting outside the gym doors for me and I felt the daggers she was shooting me before I saw them. Great, she hates me now.

"Why did you break up with Max you idiot?" She said in as cruel a voice that she could find, but it was funny more than anything. "We have all been waiting ages for you guys to get together and it only lasted a week?" I didn't have the heart to correct her on that small detail. "What the hell is wrong with you Fang?"

"What do you mean you have been waiting for us to get together?" When she didn't respond, I looked at her through sheepish eyes and told her the whole story. At the end she had the same response as my mother, "You are such an idiot! You know she loves you, why would you do this to her? She is heartbroken. You need to fix this soon or I will." Afraid of what Nudge might do I agree and we head into class, now a couple minutes late.

"Thank you for joining us, now does anyone know the difference between Ping Pong and Tennis?" the coach asked and I tried to hide my laugh with a cough. Yeah, this is going to be a hard class.

I sat in the back with Nudge and we continued our conversation out of earshot of others. When I asked her what James was doing at Max's house she said that Max hadn't told her yet but she would find out. It feels nice to know that I had someone on my side.

Once gym let out I had yet another class with Max, but this time the math teacher put me behind her. I couldn't help but stare at her the whole period feeling terrible for what I did to her. I know that she felt me looking at her, but she had too much pride to turn around and see. Good.

Yet again, I have no idea what we talked about in this class. After the bell rang this time, I stopped Max again, only this time I wasn't going to let her go. We had our next class together too so I was going to walk with her.

"Max, will you please talk to me? I'm sorry okay. I was an idiot. Will you at least look at me?" I ask, practically pleading with her.

"Fang, what do you want me to say. You made it pretty clear the other day that you didn't want to be with me. So what did you change your mind?" She asked in that sarcastic tone of hers.

"Yes, I did. I was just jealous and didn't want you to leave me." I said, not being able to look into her chocolate brown eyes. I could feel her tense up.

"Oh, well maybe I changed my mind as well. How am I supposed to know you won't leave me again?" Before I could answer she went off again. "I can't that's how. I will never be able to know for sure that you will always be there for me. You need to earn back your trust and don't ask me how because I don't know." At that Max stormed off down the hall and walked into the science room. Shocked by her words, it took me a minute to get my feet moving again.

Max changed her mind about me. It was one thing thinking that she had, but now that she confirmed it my heart crumbled. I can't believe that she doesn't feel the same. As of now I am determined to make her trust me again. Whatever it takes.

When I walk into the room, the only available seat is, of course, right next to Max. As I sit down she turns to me and while staring into my eyes she said, "Oh, and don't expect me to wait around for you." She must of saw the pain in my eyes because at that moment her eyes softened and she started to reach her hand out to me but then stopped herself as the teacher started talking about planets, or fish, or something. I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on the fact that I was close enough to touch Max, but realizing that I can't. Love sucks.

MPOV

I had gym second hour in the North gym with Iggy and Ella. Lucky for me our school has two gyms and Fang and I are in separate classes. Although right now I think I would rather be with him and heartbroken than reliving the whole debacle with Iggy and Ella.

I wasn't planning on telling them right away, mainly because I didn't want to have to tell the story more than once, but they kept pestering me so I couldn't say no. When I was finished telling them what happened, from start to finish because unlike Nudge they were both clueless, they looked shocked.

They looked at each other and starting talking like I wasn't even there.

"Can you believe this? They finally get together after all these years and _poof_, done within a week. These two are clearly incompetent at relationships, Iggy. We need to help. Talk to Fang when you get the chance, I'll take Max. We have to fix this." Ella said to Iggy as I just sat with my mouth wide open in shock.

"You're right, I'll talk to him at lunch and talk some sense into him." Iggy replied with his face thoughtful.

"No, no, no, no, you are not getting involved in this! I can handle this myself!" I protested but they ignored me.

"Yeah, yeah Max, whatever you say." Ella said shoving my comment aside. "So, what's the plan Iggy?"

Iggy looked at me, finally some recognition, and then said, "I think maybe we should wait until little miss nosy is out of ear shot."

Ella then glanced at me, as if she completely forgot I was with them and blushed. "Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry Max. I'll talk to you later about it Ig." And with that the conversation was over.

I was completely shocked! Why would they care so much about us being together? And did I hear them say we belong together? Ick no, I am not going to buy into that, not after that jackass left me.

I don't care what they say. I am not getting back with him. He doesn't want me. Why don't they realize that? Fang said he doesn't want me anymore and that is that, end of story. Nothing is going to change his mind.

Class let out finally and then I remembered what I promised Angel.

"Hey Ig, El, I promised Angel we would do a sleepover this weekend. Can you spread the word to Nudge and…. tell everyone to come to my house after school on Friday?" I say. They noticed that I avoided saying Fang's name but being the good friends they are ignored it and agreed.

My next class is Earth Science with Mr. Zimmer and I can't help but dread it. Not because of the teacher of course, but Fang is in here with me yet again. After Math he started to talk to me and when I tried to get away he just followed. Of course.

Then he told me that he is sorry. Are you freaking kidding me? He _left me_ remember? I do. Testing him I ask him if he changed his mind and he said yes. My heart quickened and I resisted the urge to blush. No, he can't do this. Just expect me to take him back, hah.

"Oh, well maybe I changed my mind as well. How am I supposed to know you won't leave me again?" Before he could respond I kept going. "I can't that's how. I will never be able to know for sure that you will always be there for me. You need to earn back your trust and don't ask me how because I don't know."

When I finished I stormed off leaving Fang standing confused in the hallway, or as I like to call them, corridors. It just makes them sound cooler don't you think? Anyway I walked into class and sat down at the first table I saw, not thinking anything of it. That is until Fang came to sit by me.

I glanced around the room hoping to find somewhere else to sit, but then realized all of the other tables were filled. Great.

Then it hit me. I had to make Fang jealous. I looked him straight in the eyes, ignoring the pains in my chest that doing so gave me and said to him, "Oh, and don't expect me to wait around for you."

Then I noticed the pain in his eyes. Maybe Fang did still care. I reached out to grab his hand in an effort to comfort him, but stopped abruptly as Mr. Zimmer started talking, snapping me back to my senses. I was supposed to be mad.

The class seemed to drag on and on so by the time the bell rang I was desperate to leave. The whole group had first lunch together so we planned on meeting up at the entrance to the cafeteria. Of course I ended up having to walk down with Fang but at least this time he didn't try to talk.

When we spotted the group I suddenly wanted to run and hide. I felt Fang cringe beside me and knew I wasn't alone. They looked mad. Like really mad. It looks like they are going to have an intervention.

I looked at Fang and saw he was thinking the same thing as me. Right as we started to turn around and head in the opposite direction, however, Iggy and Ella were at our sides and dragging us over to where Nudge was waiting.

"Iggy, I think you should go talk to Fang. Nudge and I can take Max." Ella said to Iggy and he left immediately, dragging Fang behind him.

I turned to my sister with an exasperated look. "What the hell, El? What are you guys doing?"

Nudge responded first. "Talking some sense into you guys. They didn't see you when you were together but I did. I have never seen you guys so happy. You may not realize it but we all do. You guys are perfect for each other! A match made in heaven. Two peas in a pod. You belong together like milk and cookies, peanut butter and jelly, macaroni and cheese…"

"I think she gets the point Nudge." Ella cut in to my great pleasure. But then she started talking which wasn't much better. "Max I have seen you guys together. You are always so much happier with him. We have all been waiting patiently for you two to realize it and now you have, don't let him go."

I felt tears in my eyes at my sister's words but would not let them fall.

"You think I don't know that? Of course I do. I love him so much but he left me remember? How am I supposed to get over that?" I ask, and felt the tears start to escape.

Nudge and Ella both looked at each other and pulled me into the nearest bathroom.

"I'm sorry Max, I know this is hard for you. Just think about trying okay? We can't stand to see you like this." Ella said and Nudge nodded along.

"Thanks guys, but I don't know what to do. I think it might be too late." I told them about what happened in science and they both let out exasperated breaths.

"Max!" They yelled simultaneously.

"How could you turn him down? You know he meant it!" Nudge said.

"I know, I know, I just can't let him off the hook that easily though. I kind of wanted to make him jealous. Make him realize what he is missing out on." I said shyly and Ella punched my arm.

"You have been making him jealous! Why do you think he left you in the first place?" She said and then I realized she was right. Of course.

Fang was jealous of James and I had only made things worse from the beginning.

"Guys, what am I supposed to do now? Will he ever forgive me?" I ask sheepishly, looking up at them through my lashes.

"The only way to find out is to try." Nudge told me.

I then stood up from my place on the bathroom floor and walked out of the bathroom with a new sense of determination rising in me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so in this chapter I went into more detail on why James wants Max so badly. I hope it explains it. As always thanks for reading and REVIEW :DD Oh and sorry this one is a little shorter than usual.  
**

FPOV

Iggy is dragging me outside by my arm and won't let go. I tried to hit him but he just ducked and laughed.

"Ig, will you please just let go of me. I swear I won't run off okay." Iggy gave me a skeptical look but then let me go and we stopped walking.

"You need to fix things. Max told me what happened and she really didn't mean to do anything wrong. Please just try, I don't know what to say really, but Ella will kill me if you don't walk in there and talk to Max." Iggy said looking like he was really concerned.

"I already tried, she shot me down." I reply.

"Who cares? She was probably still upset. Just give it another shot okay? Oh and Friday we are going over to Max's for a sleepover so you better make up by then." Iggy added on the last part quickly and rushed inside.

Great now not only do I have to try to get Max back, I have a time-line to go by. _This should be fun_ I think to myself as I walk back into the building.

JPOV

Finally Max is done with that loser. I can tell it will take some convincing to get her to be with me, but it is only a matter of time before she is mine.

Max is unlike anyone I have ever met. No one has been able to repel my powers before and I need to get closer to her to find out what it is that makes her different. It's strange, I've never actually had the urge to be with a human before but there is something strange about her. Something she might not even know.

Maybe I'm wrong, she might just be strong willed, which from the way she treats me I definitely could understand. The more I think about it, she probably is just a normal human girl. Just a bit tougher than I would have thought. Tougher than most of the people I have met in my three centuries of life, or death, I've never really figured out the difference.

I see her walking with her friends to school and the tension between her and _that boy_ is tangible, even from up here.

I'm sitting in a tree in the forest behind her house, keeping an eye on her. I wouldn't want Maxi getting into any trouble now would I? That's my job. Suddenly I decide what I am going to do today. I think I'll pay a little visit to Max, see what comes out of it.

MPOV

Walking out of the bathroom I felt confident with what I was going to do, but now I am losing my nerve. Fang has always been my best friend, not talking to him the past two weeks has been horrible and now he is acting as if it never happened. Trying to talk to me in hallway, what was that? Thoughts like this keeping rushing into my head and by the time I see Fang walking into school behind Iggy I am mad at him all over again.

Iggy must have seen my expression because he immediately turned around and stopped Fang from coming any closer, probably thinking I would try and hit him. Maybe that's a good thing.

"Max, what the hell?" Ella yelled at me from behind. "I thought you were okay now."

I spun around to talk to her face to face and could tell she was mad.

"I know, I was but now I don't know. If Fang was really just jealous then why didn't he say something? And why did he wait two weeks to tell me?" I asked and Nudge decided to answer.

"He left you because he thought you didn't really want to be with him. Wouldn't you have done the same?" She asked and I couldn't think of a response. "Exactly, and he didn't talk to you because he saw you with James and thought that you were together. Why don't you talk to _him_ about this, not me."

"Because then I might change my mind." I told her, my voice small.

"Right so, turn your little butt around and go talk to him you chicken!" Ella snapped and I was about to respond but then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I knew without looking that it was Fang. We can both usually sense when the other person is around. I turned around slowly and looked at his face.

"Hi Max, can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked me and I knew I couldn't say no. I glance behind my shoulder at Nudge and Ella and they both nodded enthusiastically. As I turned back around though, I saw that someone was walking my way.

"Um, Fang I swear I didn't invite him here." I said and Fang looked confused until he looked in the direction my eyes were pointing. I knew immediately when he spotted James because his whole body froze.

"Right, well I'll just go talk to Iggy then, bye." He said and ignoring my protests he walked off.

"James what the hell are you doing here?" I hiss at him as he gets closer to me.

"I thought I would surprise you on your first day of school. You seemed really upset the last time I saw you and I wanted to make sure you are okay." James replied innocently but I could see in his eyes that he came for another reason. He wanted Fang to see him.

"Yeah, well sorry I already have plans for lunch so you will have to leave." James didn't look like he was moving anytime soon so I glared at him and added, "Now, James." In the darkest voice I could conjure up and he turned on his heal and left, chuckling lightly.

Even before I looked at Nudge and Ella I knew I was in trouble. Finally, I built up the courage to look at them and regretted it instantly. Both of them looked incredulous.

"_That_ is who you cheated on Fang with?" Nudge asked and her eyes widened when I nodded yes. "No wonder he's jealous. He was hot! Max you really need to talk to him now."

"How can I after that? You saw his face, he thinks I told James to come here." I saw their questioning glance and was instantly offended. "I did not invite him here. I would never do that! See you can't even believe me, so how will Fang?"

FPOV

I can't believe I actually believed her. I believed that they weren't together and now he is here, with her. She actually had the nerve to bring him here. How could I be stupid enough to think that she wouldn't be with him now?

As I walked toward Iggy he seemed confused and angry that I left Max there. That is until I told him who she decided to have lunch with today. It took me a while to convince Iggy not to go over and "talk" to him but in the end he stayed with me. If anyone is going to beat this guy up, it's going to be me.

From where I was standing in the cafeteria I had a clear view of Max. It looked like she was yelling at him but I decided not to read anything into it. I got my food from the Snack Shop and headed over to wear Iggy was saving me a seat. When I looked up again at Max, James was gone and Nudge and Ella were talking to her.

Good. Maybe they could talk some sense into her. It looked like they were fighting about something though. After a minute more of the argument, Ella and Nudge started heading my way and Max walked into the bathroom.

"Fang can we talk to you?" Ella asked in a nervous voice.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, truly curious.

Ella and Nudge exchanged a quick glance and then Nudge went off on a rant.

"Well you see, Max didn't invite James here and she feels really bad that he came. She kicked him out right away and I could tell she was really angry at him. She doesn't think you will believe her and said she didn't want to face you so she sent us over here to try to convince you to believe it. She said she doesn't expect you to forgive her and that's why she didn't come over herself but she wants you to know the truth and that is that she had no idea James was coming here and if she did she would have definitely told him to stay away. She says she doesn't want anything to do with him anymore." A normal person would be panting after a speech like that, which she delivered in under a minute, but she just stared at me.

What am I supposed to believe? "Do you think she is telling the truth?" I ask Ella. If Max were the one telling me this, I would be able to tell if she was lying but since she isn't here I would have to trust her sister.

"I don't think she is lying to you, Fang. She was really upset." Ella looked like she really believed Max's words so I guess I had to.

"Alright, I'll talk to her after school." I said, not ready to confront her just yet. The others looked as though they understood and let the subject go.

Class for the rest of the day was a blur. I had two more classes with Max and one with just Iggy. I did my best to avoid everyone for the rest of the day but they wouldn't have that.

"Fang, I think you should talk about it." Ella said as we were leaving drama together, Max not far behind.

"I told you I would go see her after school okay. It's Wednesday right? So I still have two days to get things right before the party." Why our school year starts in the middle of the week I will never know, but it always seems to work out that way.

"Fine, but please hurry. I can't stand to see you guys like this." We then went our separate ways.

Finally school ended and we all met outside by the football gates and were ready to go home.

"Oh, dang. I seem to have forgotten my history book inside. Iggy, Ella would you go with me to get it?" They both agreed and despite Max's questioning on why she needed her book on the first day of school, the others convinced us to leave.

Now I had the whole walk home to convince Max to forgive me and do a little forgiving myself. Where do I even start?


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I'm thinking about righting a new story along with this one so I might not be updating as much as usual. But I will try! Next chapter should be up in the next couple of days unless something comes up though. Alright that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE :D**

FPOV

I look over at Max and feel like my stomach is made of lead. She looks so gorgeous with the sun shining in her hair and for a moment I am speechless.

"Max, can we talk?" I ask not having the courage to look at her.

"Isn't that why you sent off everyone else?" Max asked with a small smile turning up on her face.

"I had nothing to do with that. But I need to tell you something. I believe you about not inviting James to school." I said and she looked at me for a minute before looking away.

"Good, because I didn't. Anything else?" She said in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, there is. I never should have left you. I know now how wrong I was and I really hope you can forgive me. And maybe take me back. I know it's a long shot but these past two weeks have been torture. I have been dreading coming to school and hearing about your amazing summer with James, and I know that I was being stupid, but I was jealous."

"Yeah, you were stupid, but I can forgive you. This time that is. I was being stupid too. I never should have left you on our date. I was dumb and I should have known how you were going to react. Can you forgive me?" Max asked, avoiding my eyes. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Of course I can forgive you. But, you haven't answered my other question." I say pointing out the fact that she didn't say if she would take me back or not. My heart was racing as she gave me a thoughtful look.

"We'll just have to see then won't we?" Max said in a devilish voice and skipped away. Well not skipped, Max never skipped, more like ran exuberantly.

"Yeah, we'll see." I said to myself and ran after her.

MPOV

As I run away from Fang I can't help but think about what he said. Of course I'm going to take him back, but why not let him sweat a little?

When I passed his house I waved and then walked into my house. Getting inside I went straight up to my room and turned on my IPod. I relaxed immediately after listening to some NeverShoutNever! and fell back onto my bed.

Right as I was about to fall asleep I heard the doorbell ring, knowing exactly who it would be.

I walked to the stairs and yelled for Nudge to come inside and two seconds later she was standing in front of me with a huge grin on her face.

"What happened? Tell me everything. Did you guys make up? Was it romantic? Are you back together again?" I put my hand over her mouth and she calmed down a little. "Sorry, I got a little carried away. Well…?" Nudge asked me expectantly.

"I told him I would think about it." I said and walked back into my room with Nudge right one my tail.

"Think about it? Why on earth would you do that?" Nudge asked incredulously and I laughed.

" Why the hell should he decide when we get together? I was the dumpee and he was the dumper. I get to choose, simple as that. We both know I will say yes eventually, so why not wait a little." I ask innocently but with a mischievous smile.

"So that you can be with him now! Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah, but I want to get back together when the timing is right. Probably at the party Friday." I said honestly. Now just didn't feel right, honestly it would feel rushed. I want to make sure this is what we both want first and not just me.

"Alright, but don't get carried away Max, we all know how you can get." Nudge warned.

"Don't worry about it." Suddenly I remembered how Iggy and Ella were acting around each other this morning. Ella still wasn't home yet. Hmm, a _mystery_. Maybe she was with Iggy now.

"Hey, have you noticed anything weird going on with Ella and Iggy?" I ask Nudge hoping that she would have some insight.

"Yeah I have, I tried to ask her about it during 4th hour but she just pretended like she didn't hear me. I swear I saw her blush though. Do you think they like each other?" Nudge asked with wide eyes.

I smiled at her. "Looks like we have some match making to do." Nudge smiled back and we both decided that we would work together to get Iggy and Ella together.

FPOV

Walking into my house I can't help but smile. My mom looked shocked when she saw me actually express an emotion for the first time in weeks but didn't mention anything.

When I got into my room I sat down and picked up my IPod. For some reason I felt like listening to NeverShoutNever! so I turned on What is Love? and sat down to listen to it. While looking out my window I saw Nudge, Iggy, and Ella walk past and noticed that Iggy and Ella were walking very close together. Weird.

I started looking over the papers that I got today, but soon realized that they were all just syllabuses that I really didn't need. I shoved them back in my backpack and decided to go take a shower and relax.

Right as I started grabbing my things, however, Iggy came barging into my room.

"Geez Iggy," I say hoping he didn't see me jump. "A little warning next time would be appreciated."

Iggy laughed and shoved my request aside. "So, how did it go? Do I have to fear the wrath of Ella tomorrow or not?" Why is Iggy so worried about Ella? And did his smile brighten as he said her name or am I imagining things.

"I don't think so, not entirely anyway. She said she would think about it." I said going back to gathering my things for a shower.

"Just think about it? Why would she say that?" Iggy asked confusedly.

"I don't know but I hope she tells me soon. I have a feeling she is going to say yes but these days I don't really know what to expect from Max." I said honestly. "Hey I'm going to take a quick shower, feel free to wait for me though." I said to Iggy, hoping for him to refuse the latter. I kind of feel like being alone tonight.

"No that's okay, I think I'll go hang out with Ella and the others for a while." Iggy said and I couldn't help but notice his excitement.

"Ig, what is going on between you and Ella? She seems like all you can talk about today." I say out of curiosity.

After a quick glance away from my face Iggy replied, "I don't know what you are talking about. I have to go, I'll leave you to your shower." And with that he left but not before I saw a slow blush creeping up his face.

Hah! Iggy has a thing for Ella. I hope it works out okay for them. I would hate for one of them to get hurt.

As I got into the shower I couldn't help but think _what if I'm wrong? _What if Max is planning on saying no? But then every time that I think about it I remember that smile she gave me as she ran off.

It was real. Max hadn't given me a real smile in what felt like ages and it gave me hope. Hope that I was wrong and that she would come back to me.

For the rest of the night, everything that happened was typical. I got out of the shower and went to eat dinner with my mom, burnt of course. My mom has never been one for cooking. Afterword, I went up to my room and went on the Internet aimlessly for half an hour but then decided to go for a walk.

As I walked outside I noticed that the sun was just setting and the sky looked pink and orange. The weather was amazing, not to humid but still not cold and dry, so I didn't need a jacket.

When I got down to the park the place looked empty so I starting singing, something I only do when no one else is around. Right as I got to the swings, however, I heard someone clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. Really that was amazing. I didn't know you could sing." Max said to me from her place on the swing set, the only place obstructed from my view walking in.

Shit, I thought and could feel my face getting red.

"Right, you weren't supposed to hear that." I said to her as I sat down next to her on the swings.

"Yeah, like I care. Why have you never sung for me before? Now that I think about it I don't think I have ever heard you sing." She said breathlessly because she was already in full swing again, her hair flying out behind her.

"That would be because I didn't want you to hear me." I said starting to swing. "Hey, have you thought about what I said?" I asked getting higher and higher, loving the rush of the wind going past me- god I wish I could fly.

"Yea, I have." Max said slowing down. "But I don't want to rush back into things. I want to make sure that no one gets hurt. I mean Nudge seemed really upset when she heard, we wouldn't want to hurt her again, would we?" Max said.

Yeah, sure, _Nudge _would be hurt.

"I know what you mean. But we will never know until we try. I guess what I'm saying is that I trust you, can you trust me?" I said getting off of the swing and standing in front of her.

"How can you know for sure? That you trust me that is?"

"I can feel it. I know that whatever might happen, I would trust you with my life. All you have to do is figure out if you feel the same." I said and started walking away. I would just need to give her a little more time.

I can't help but feel a little rejected I mean come on, rejected twice in one day. Ouch.

That is until I heard the footsteps behind me and could tell it was Max.

I turned around expecting her to say something but instead she ran right into my arms. Finally.

Holding her felt like the most amazing thing I could dream of. Well, following closely behind what happened next. Max tilted her head up towards me and stood on her tip toes getting her face as close as possible to mine before I managed to close the distance.

_Heaven_! Our lips were moving in synchronization and I could feel Max responding to my every move. After a minute I parted my lips and deepened the kiss. Finally, Max was mine again. This time I would never let her go.

MPOV

Watching Fang walk away from the swings is making me realize something._ I don't want him to go_!

Once this realization hits me I jump from the swings- and what's the point in hiding it, I pretended to fly- and ran across the open field that separated me from Fang.

As I got close I saw Fang turn around with a shocked expression and I jumped into his arms. Once he got over the shock I felt his arms tighten around me. Not that I'm not loving this or anything, but I feel like this moment could get a lot better so I decided to make the most of it.

I pull back to look at his face, staring right into his deep brown, practically black eyes and stand on my tiptoes to reach his lip. Dang shortness, but I am almost there…

Fang quickly bent down, making the fact that I was straining my every leg muscle pointless, and met my lips. Once his lips touched mine, I felt my heart expand to three times its normal size and beat so hard I swear he could hear it.

I tilted my head to the side in order to deepen the kiss and Fang responded immediately by parting his lips. I could get used to this.

After Fang walked me home and said goodnight- a very good one might I add- I went to my sister's door and knocked lightly.

"Come in! The doors unlocked." Ella yelled from the other side of the door so I snuck in and started looking for her.

"I need to tell you something!" We both said at the same time and then laughed.

"You first." I said in an attempt to calm myself down after everything that just happened.

"Alright," She started in an excited voice. "Well after school Iggy, Nudge, and I were walking home together but Nudge got really excited about finding you so she ran on ahead of us leaving me and Iggy alone together. Iggy was acting really weird, but I just let it go because let's face it, when is Iggy not weird? But then after you left on your walk he came to the house and asked if I wanted to talk. We went outside since it's so nice out and then he looked at me really strangely, but a good strange. And then he asked me out! Can you believe it? Iggy asked _me_ out."

"Of course I can! You guys were acting weird all day. Did you tell him yes?" I asked. If anyone was going to date Ella, Iggy was the guy I would want doing it. He was polite and didn't treat women like they were just sex objects- most of the time.

Ella blushed but continued looking at me. "Well yeah, we have a date for Saturday night."

"Oh Ella, I'm so happy for you." I said and smiled at her.

"Alright now what did you need to tell me?" Ella asked, turning the focus back onto me.

"Oh, so when I was at the park Fang showed up. One thing led to another and we are back together now." I said and Ella clapped in excitement.

"I knew it." She squealed and- totally unlike me- I stayed up most of the night talking to her about what happened.

Finally things are looking like they are getting a little better.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sooo sorry! it has been forever since i have updated. i got completely sidetracked with school. It is almost the end of the year so i am buried in homework and tests. i promise that i wont take this long to update again but until summer starts it wont be as often as before. Again i am really sorry. This chapter is a little short but they will get longer. As always i hope you like it and **

"_Run. Run. Run. Don't look back, just keep moving." I repeat this mantra over and over again in my head until the words are meaningless. I need to get away from here._

_Trees are surrounding me and above me the sky is black, not a star in it. I recognize the forest I am in as the one I woke up in that first night… _

_No, I need to concentrate on getting away from that _thing_. The thing that has been following me. I can feel his dark, midnight eyes on me as I sprint away. A memory of those eyes flashes in my mind but before I can think about it, it disappears. _

_Why me?_

_I trip over fallen trees and branches and try to make my way to safety, wherever that is. _

_Right as I start to think this is hopeless and start to slow my pace, I see a ray of light through the trees. _He_ is standing there. _He_ will make things better. _

_I run to him and jump in his arms. He pulls back and I stare into his bright blue eyes._

"_Hello, Love." He says as he stares back at me._

"_Hi, James."_

* * *

I bolt upright in my bed, gasping for air. I am covered in sweat and my blankets are kicked off the bed. I check my clock and see that it is one o'clock.

This is the second time I have had this dream and I still don't know what it means. It keeps playing it over and over again in my head, as if on repeat. I was running to James to get away from Fang. It makes no sense! Does it?

Getting out of bed takes some effort but I have to take a shower before school. At least it's finally Friday. Both a good thing and a bad thing. Good being that the sleepover is tonight, bad being that I have to sit through 8 hours of people belting out the lyrics to Friday. This should be an interesting day.

As I step out of the shower I blow-dry my hair and put it in a French Braid. I run back to my room and throw on my Glamour Kills t-shirt that says _Dream As If You Will Live Forever_, black skinny jeans and my Converse and ran outside because I was running late.

Sprinting down the street, I almost run into Iggy walking out of his driveway.

"Whoa, Max. What's with the rush?"

"I'm late, duh. Now let's go!" I say. Iggy must have heard the urgency in my voice because he quickly complied and we started walking down the street. A few seconds later I hear footsteps coming down the street and turn around to see who it is.

As soon as I look I feel guilt pour through me.

"Forget something?" Ella asks and walks past me in a burst of anger.

"Oh man I am so sorry Ella! I was running late and didn't even think. Can I make it up to you?"

"It's fine Max, just don't do it again."

"Deal!" I quickly say and we shake hands.

"You guys are such dorks." Iggy mumbles under his breath.

"Shut up Iggy!" We say in unison.

Soon Nudge and Fang join us and we walk in silence on the way to school, Fang walking closely beside me.

School went by fast and soon enough I heard the bell ring and was off to my locker.

Fang walked with me to grab my stuff and we walked home together. The others were staying after to sign up for some club or something and since Fang and I aren't really the type of people to join clubs we decided to go straight home.

We walked for a while in a comfortable silence that I only ever feel with him. In order to get home faster we decide to take the back way home. While crossing through an alley Fang reaches out and grabs my hand.

"I love you Fang. Did you know that?" I ask, smiling up at him.

He looks down at me with a straight face.

"Prove it." He says and I stop dead in my tracks.

"I will take that as a challenge."

"Oh it was meant to be one, Maxi." Fang then winked, yes winked I'm as shocked as you, and walked away.

Standing like an idiot now alone in an alley way, I run to catch up to him.

Soon I am standing beside him, I'm fast, and I grab his wrist.

"Fine, Fang!" I say emphasizing his name. "It is on. I will prove to you that I love you, it you prove that you love me. First to do it wins. Deal?"

"You are so on. This will be fun." We have a stare down and I win when Fang looks away.

"See, you can't even win a staring contest. Poor Fangy-poo is going to lose." I say and make my best pouting face.

Fang leans down and kisses me. It isn't just your typical peck on the lips either, but a full on kiss. I quickly melt into his arms and grab his hair, pulling him closer to me. His tongue traces my lips and I part them for him. He deepens the kiss and my mind goes blank of anything but him.

All of the sudden disappointment fills me as he breaks away from me. Fang must see this on my face because he laughs and leans his forehead against mine.

"Yeah… I think I've got a pretty good chance." My jaw drops open and I smack his chest.

"You suck Fang." I say smiling up at him.

"Hey, now, I never said I play fair!" Fang replies and we walk the rest of the way home in silence, holding hands.

* * *

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this._

"Nudge, this is extremely unnecessary. It's a sleepover, not a date." I say to Nudge who is inches away from my face applying god knows what to my face.

"It may as well be one! It is the first time you guys are hanging out now that you are back together and you _will _look fabulous. So suck it up Max there is no getting out of this."

We have been sitting in my room for the past hour while Nudge is giving me a makeover. I try not to think of the fact that this is the last place I want to be and focus on the clock. Only half an hour and the others will be here. Fang will be here. He will save me from the psychopathic makeup artist Nudge has become.

"Fine. Just try not to make me look like a whore. I know how you get with that brush." After I finish saying this I have to look away from Nudge and her death glare. She may not seem like a lot, but under the fashionista that we see Nudge as is a little demon waiting to be released.

"Calm down, Nudge. It was a joke." I laugh in a sad attempt to lighten the mood. Nudge cracked a small smile and started work on finding an outfit for me.

"Oh come on, Nudge. I'm going to change into pajamas in half an hour. Is this really necessary?"

I look at Nudges face and immediately regret saying anything when I see the evil look in her eyes.

"Oh no, Nudge what did you bring?"

Without answering me, Nudge walks over to her backpack she brought with her and pulls out a pink bag. A pink and white shopping bag that says 'Victoria's Secret'. This cannot be good

"I don't care what is in there, I am not wearing it." I continue with these feeble attempts at talking sense into Nudge as she pulls out what she bought for me.

It was a silky pair of pink pajama shorts. Very small pajama shorts. Booty shorts more like it. Along with that she pulled out a matching tank top. A pink cami with lace on the top and lining the bottom. No way.

"You don't have a choice, Max." Nudge said to me, probably reading my expression. I jumped and ran to the door but Nudge was fast.

The next 15 minutes consisted of Nudge tying me down, literally, and forcing me into the clothes. Normally I could take her but when it comes to matters like this Nudge always wins.

When she finished she insisted on retouching my face and hair because I "ruined her masterpiece." Her words, not mine.

When she finally finished, I heard the doorbell ring.

I glance at myself in the mirror before heading to the door. I look ridiculous. This is a sleepover and I look way too dressed up. I mean sure I look hot, but still ridiculous. I make my way to the door and pause before opening it.

_Let the laughs begin_, i think to myself as i reach for the doorknob.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright this is kind of a short chapter but I realized I hadn't updated in a while so here it is. **

**Question: Would you rather have shorter chapters more frequently or longer chapters but have a longer wait in between them. Review and let me know!**

I pull open the door and see Fang standing in the doorway. Expecting the worst I back away and let him mock. Only he doesn't react like I thought he would.

Fang's mouth drops open and his eyes quickly move up and down my body. Not what I expected. The feminist in me wants to slap him but in a way I am sort of flattered.

"Ah-hem" I clear my throat and Fang's head quickly snaps up to look at my face. "That's better." I say and walk upstairs to my room where Nudge is waiting, but not before I see Fang's face turn a light shade of pink. This is going to be fun. It won't be too hard to win the "I love you" contest with Fang gawking at my pajamas all night. Or shall I say lack of them? Honestly though, what the heck was Nudge thinking when she picked these out for me? It is not even close to anything I would pick out for myself. But then again knowing Nudge that is probably exactly why she picked them.

Sighing inwardly I continue up to my room. I can feel Fangs eyes boring into my back as I walk up the stairs and I smile inwardly to myself. Looks like I would have to thank Nudge later after all.

I walk into my room and go sit by Nudge giving her a great big smile.

"Are the others not here yet?" Nudge asks me and I shake my head.

"Alright, well I am going to go talk to Ella for a little bit. I haven't talked to her for so long. Oh man I wonder what she has been up to." I decide not to mention that she had talked to her earlier that day and instead cover her mouth with my hand. This girl needs to stop rambling. When I let go she winked at me and ran out of the room. _Winked_. Little freakazoid. She isn't very subtle but I kind of appreciate her giving Fang and I some time to talk.

"So, how do you like my new look?" I ask Fang and laugh at his expression.

"I take it Nudge forced you into it?" Fang asks and I nod. "Well I like it. It looks… hot." Fang said and now it was my turn to blush.

"Thanks." I reply, my face now pink as a freaking cherry. Not knowing what else to say I just stare at him.

Fang, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, is now walking toward me. I can see what he is thinking so I scoot over and make room by my side on the bed. He sits right next to me and I put my hand on his knee.

"Promise that we will never break up again." I whisper looking up into his eyes. "We suck at not being together. This we do much better." I tell Fang and tilt my head up to kiss him.

"I promise." Fang relies after he pulls away from my kiss, forehead now leaning against mine.

"Good, because I love you Fang." I tell him, and with a wink I add, "And just you wait, I will prove it." At this Fang bent down and kissed me again, this time filled with passion and love. _Why do moments like these always have to end?_

* * *

If Fang and I ever become a couple as disgustingly vomit inducing as Ella and Iggy, please shoot me. They have been all lovey-dovey since the moment he walked in the door. The god awful squeal she let out when she saw him still has my ears ringing.

Ignoring the fact that my sister is now staring into Iggy's eyes like a love sick puppy (insert gag here) I go to turn on some music.

Fang joins me and we fight over what band to play.

"Fang, you know that you want to listen to Set It Off! They are amazing." I say in my most convincing voice.

"No, sorry I don't, just because they are your recent obsession does not mean that they are mine." Fang responds to my pleas and I must admit he is right. I have been listening to them nonstop the past couple of days, but that doesn't mean I want to change that now.

**(A/N alright now if any of you have heard of Set It Off then you are amazing, give yourself a pat on the back. If not you need to look them up the second you are done reading this and hopefully you will fall in love :D oh and a little shameless advertising here, their new EP Horrible Kids is coming out soon and you should definitely preorder it.. its only five dollars! Just saying. Anyways I'm done with my SIO rant… now on with the story!)**

But then I remembered our bet. "Okay Fang. You can choose any band that you want. And you know why?" I asked but before he could respond I continued. "Because I love you that's why. I think that giving up something that I want in order for you to be happy shows that I love you doesn't it?"

At this Fang looked at me, cocked his head to the side, and turned on Reply by Set It Off.

Oh that jerk! How dare he take my show of affection and use it for his benefit. I would be so mad if I didn't love this song so much. He is good.

I gave Fang half-hearted death glares all the way back to the group but he ignored them completely. I hate when he goes all _closed off_ Fang on me. Now I just have to try harder, this should be fun. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. _I just have to get Fang alone._

We got to the group and I was still trying to decide if I wanted to do this or not. Then I saw Iggy and Ella practically sitting on top of each other and knew I had to leave. I mean I am happy for them but enough is enough.

"Hey Fang? Can I talk to you up in my room for a little while?" Then to the group I said, "We'll be back down in a minute."

Fang gave me a curious glance but followed me up the stairs anyway. I led the way to my room ignoring the questioning glances we were getting from the group.

Once again I felt his eyes on me as we walked up together. Taking this as a good sign I moved a little slower, attempting to make my walk sexy. Now as some of you may know, I don't do sexy well but I sure as hell will try if it means I get Fang to admit defeat!

Fang followed me into my room and shut the door behind us. After shutting the door he turned around slowly and looked at me.

"I take it there is a reason we are up here?" Fang asked with a mysterious, crooked smile on his lips.

In reply I just smiled and sat down on the bed.

"You know, I think that just by me being willing to wear these clothes shows I love you. We both know I am going to win so why drag it out any longer?" I asked as Fang moved to sit next to me.

"Oh Max, you act as if you had a choice in the matter. I don't think Nudge would have let you say no. Try again." Damn. This is going to be a long night.

"Alright Fang, then how about I show you how much I love you right now?" Fang gave me an incredulous look and I just winked.

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Fang asked, his eyes still wide.

"Like this." I said and reached into my dresser.

**Ohh cliff hanger! Don't worry, its nothing dirty. You'll just have to wait and see what little surprise Max has for Fang in her dresser. Alright please review! And let me know about the chapter length. short? Long? It's up to you so let me know please!**


	17. Author's Note READ

Okay so this isn't a new chapter as you already may have guessed. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry! I've been working on another story (which you should read ;) ) and I'm kind of having writers block in this story and am honestly getting kind of bored with it. So here's the deal. I want to know if I should keep going with it or not. Review and tell me what you think. If you guys want me to I have no problem continuing.

So here are the options.

1) Just keep going with the story and see what happens, no biggie

2) write a few more chapters and try and wrap it up… may not be very good but I can try

Or 3) Stop now and just continue with my other story/start a new one

Review and let me know! It is entirely up to you!


	18. Chapter 17

Alright I guess you want me to continue :D So as promised here Chapter 17 of Stay Awake! Enjoy

FPOV

A stuffed animal. Out of everything she could give me she chooses a stuffed animal.

After a minute of staring blankly at the dog she handed me, the realization of what it is dawns on me. It is Rufus, the dog that her aunt gave her when she jumped in elephant urine. It takes all I have not to laugh as I remember Max telling me the story of how she got Rufus.

I glanced up at Max and saw her looking at me expectantly.

"I can't take this from you." I tell her, shoving Rufus back at her.

I could see Max was hurt by my response so I decided to explain.

"I know how much he means to you, Max. I can't just take him away from you."

"But it's _because_ he means a lot to me that I want you to have him." I gave Max a questioning glance and took the dog but before we could talk about it anymore the doorbell rang.

"That must be Gazzy and Angel." Max jumped off the bed and ran to open the door but I stayed on her bed staring at the stuffed animal, knowing I just lost the bet and realizing that I don't care because that means I won Max.

MPOV

The kids' mom dropped them off and immediately they ran to the pop before I could stop them. This is going to be a _long_ night.

"Let's play twister!" Someone yelled from the living room and I don't know who it was but they will pay.

I. Hate. Twister.

The only thing that makes me not punch Iggy, and I can tell it was him because of his evil smirk he just gave me, is that Angel is letting me be designated spinner for the first part of the game and no one would dare disagree with her. She may look like an Angel but she has the heart of a demon.

So now I am watching my friends make fools of themselves and trying to ignore the fact that Iggy keeps getting way to close to my sister on purpose. Instead I just spin the wheel and yell things like "Right foot red" or "Left hand green" when it lands on it.

Pshh, you fell for that one? As if I would actually spin the wheel. For the past half hour I have been making up random turns for everyone to put them in the most awkward positions possible. Don't act like you've never done it.

It is now Fang's turn so I try to make it as hard as possible. I saw that the only available blue dot is on the opposite side of the mat and he would have to go through both Ella and Nudge to get there. Perfect.

"Fang, right hand on blue." He sighs but still tries to reach. Cute. Finally Fang gave up and just walked over to me.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" In response I just laugh and hand him the board.

"Take over for a minute. I'm going to get something to eat." Right as I mentioned food everyone's ears perked up.

Turns out everyone was starving so we ordered pizza and decided to watch a movie while we waited.

"How about Titanic?" Nudge and Ella both said in unison.

"Over my dead body." No way am I sitting through that sappy movie again.

"What about Narnia?" Gazzy asked and I sighed in relief. This kid has got some potential.

"Perfect, I'll go up to my room and find it." I started to head up the stairs and it wasn't until I made it all the way up and turned around that I noticed Fang was behind me.

"Geez! How do you always manage to sneak up on me like that?" I asked as I mock-punched his arm.

"I'm just awesome like that I guess." Fang gave me a crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright well help me find Narnia. I think it's in my closet somewhere." And with that we are off looking.

After a few minutes of searching my closet I see it on top of a metal box at the top of my closet. I reached up to grab the movie only to have the box come down with it.

I let out a scream due to the fact that I was about to be squashed like a bug, but before it could hit me Fang shoved me out of the way, effectively stopping the box from squishing me but doing so himself.

"Can't. Breath." I finally get out. Fangs elbow stopped cutting off by air supply and I started gasping for air.

"Thanks." I whisper.

Fang started to get up but I pulled him back down next to me.

"You win."

At this Fang glanced at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"You already did when you gave me the dog." He countered.

"Tie?" I asked and Fang nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys okay?" Worried voices filled my room as they looked for us.

"In here!" I yell and we were immediately surrounded by anxious faces.

"What they hell happened?" Iggy asked as he helped us to our feet. I told them how Fang saved me from the box.

"That's so roma…" I shoved my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge, it was not romantic okay." Earning myself an eye roll as I removed my hand but she didn't say anymore.

Soon we were back downstairs and watching Narnia. Fang and I had claimed the loveseat and everyone else took up various places on the other couch and the floor.

After about 20 minutes the doorbell rang. Fang got up to get the door so I stayed back to watch the movie.

I could tell immediately that something was wrong and got up to check it out. Going up to the door I saw Fang's back tensed and could already guess who was on the other side of the door.

I pushed my way past Fang to see James standing in my doorway holding three pizza boxes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I already knew the answer but I couldn't just not ask.

"Delivering your pizzas, obviously." James replied giving me a weird look and I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or not.

"It's been 25 minutes, our pizza is free." I said while grabbing the pizzas from James and continued to slam the door in his shocked face. Before he could try to come in I locked the doors and walked into the kitchen with Fang following close behind.

"I didn't know they did that at Pizza Hut." Fang said and to that I just shrugged.

"They don't." Fang smiled at me and I felt my heart swell up. Why does he have to be so damn irresistible? I stand on my tip toes and give Fang a short kiss before calling the others in to get their pizzas.

We have long ago perfected the art of ordering pizzas. Angel and Gazzy each always eat two pieces and so do Ella and Nudge so they all share one pizza. Iggy, being the pig he is, effectively eats an entire box of pizza on his own so no one bothers to share with him and that leaves Fang and I with one pizza for ourselves.

The rest of the night passes with little excitement other than the occasional make-out session with Fang while everyone else was too busy watching the movie to notice and us, and everyone trying to ignore the never ending love fest between Iggy and Ella. I mean I'm happy for them but this is just creepy.

Now that we are going to sleep things start getting complicated, not that I would ever say that to the others. Do I sleep next to Fang? I mean I want to and I know that he does but that has to be weird, right? I know I find it weird that Iggy and Ella are currently cuddled up close to each other.

_Since when do you care what other people think?_ I ask myself. Sometimes I am just so smart that I amaze even myself. Of course I don't care what everyone else thinks.

Once I decided that I wanted to sleep with Fang I realized, only to late, that I didn't even have a choice. Everyone else has taken it upon themselves to make sure that I have nowhere else to go other than the spot open by Fang. Those sneaky little devils. They do know that we are already back together don't they? You would think they would stop shoving us together.

Curling up next to Fang felt so right. I always feel so safe when I am next to him. The moment I started to worry that maybe I would have a nightmare again or wake up in the middle of the woods, Fang wrapped his warm arms tight around me and the thought immediately left my mind. Nothing bad would happen with Fang here, right?

* * *

Wrong. Wrong. Oh boy was I wrong.

The moment my eyes closed a nightmare took place of reality.

I was walking through a dark alley completely alone. At least I thought I was. I keep feeling like someone was watching me but when I look back no one is there.

I continue down the alley but then I start to hear light foot falls behind me and they keep getting closer and closer. I try to run but my feet won't carry me fast enough.

Suddenly I trip and everything goes black for a minute. I wake up right where I fell but someone is standing over me. He has dark eyes and long dark hair. I recognize him immediately but there was something off about him that I couldn't quite place. Before I could think about what it was, Fang gave me a look that chilled me to the bone.

He wants to hurt me. Fang, my Fang wants to hurt me. Maybe even to kill me.

I start to scream but I know no one is around to hear me.

"Max." Fang says his voice sounding oddly distant.

"Fang stop! Leave me alone. Help. Help!" I scream over and over again.

"Max? Wake up. Max!" He starts to shake me.

* * *

My eyes darted open as I woke up. That's when I saw Fang and really started screaming. He was standing over me looking concerned but I just remembered him from my dream and couldn't help myself.

After a minute I realized that this was no longer my nightmare and Fang wasn't trying to hurt me. That's when I started crying. And let me tell you I never cry in front of people.

Fang stiffened when the tears started rolling down my face but immediately took me in his arms to comfort me. It was then that I realized what was off about dream Fang, his smell. In reality he smells like laundry soap and cinnamon but dream Fang smelt like sweat and… pizza? Anyway I knew that it was my mind playing tricks on me but I don't know why. It was like my subconscious was trying to tell me something but I don't know what.

"Are you okay?" Fang sounds worried but I can't tell him about the dream. I know that I should but I can't make myself spit out the words.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. No big deal." I say although I know I didn't convince him. Last time I checked me + tears = not okay but he didn't push me to tell him what it was about either which is one thing I love about Fang. He always knows when I don't want to talk and when I do.

"Alright." Fang said, not convinced, of course.

After that dream I realized I couldn't fall back asleep and risk having that dream again so Fang just held me the entire night. I felt so safe in his arms. It makes no sense, why would Fang want to hurt me? That's when it hit me.

The feelings I had during the dream. They were familiar, like I didn't want to be having this dream but it was being placed in my head. I have felt the same way every time I left Fang.

Someone is trying to keep me away from Fang and they are messing with my head to make it happen.

* * *

As always i hope you liked it and review! let me know what you think! :D


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry i took a while to update! My laptop charger broke and i had to wait for them to ship me a new one :( anyway here is chapter 18! **

**Oh and i would like to thank you all for the reviews! They seriously make my day when i read them! I love to see what you guys think of the story so please keep them coming!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

I woke up in the morning to someone jumping on top of me. Opening my eyes I saw that it was Angel.

I must have fallen asleep again at some point last night but I don't really remember. Last night was such a blur. The last thing I remember was Fang comforting me. I feel as if there is something important about last night that I should remember but I just can't wrap my head around it.

"Breakfast is ready!" Iggy walked into the room just then looking utterly ridiculous. He was wearing a bright pink chef's hat and with a matching apron. The sad part is that he must have brought them with him because I have never seen them before. I would never own anything that _pink._

Instead of mentioning it, and risking Iggy not letting me eat, I went into the kitchen and was immediately greeted with the wonderful aroma that is bacon.

I rush over to the table and fill my plate with scrambled eggs and as much bacon as possible before everyone else takes it all. Immediately, I dig in. "Iggy this is amazing. I swear every time you cook you get better and better." Iggy is always the designated cook of the group. You can't tell by looking at him but he seriously is a genius in the kitchen.

Why do I have such strange friends? At my compliment Iggy decided to curtsy. "Thank you, thank you." He said looking like the total dork he is. Ella just sat in her seat laughing at him, her eyes full of _love._ Kill me now.

Soon Fang joined us and sat right next to me. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. Last night was just so strange and I don't really know what to say about it. I certainly don't want to deal with it while everyone is still here. We would just have to wait until we are alone.

This proved to be a lot sooner than I expected. Iggy and Ella decided to leave right after breakfast because they wanted to go to the beach and that meant that Gazzy and Angel had to leave as well. With them gone that leaves us with one more person, Nudge.

"So guys, what do you want to do today? I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall. They are having a bunch of sales and I could totally help you pick some stuff out Max!" No way am I going shopping with Nudge.

"Sorry, Nudge but Fang and I already have plans." I know it's a lie but we do really need to talk so it it's more like stretching the truth.

"Oh, okay then. I'll just ask Jenny if she wants to go with me. I haven't seen her in a long time." Nudge rambles as she takes out her phone, already walking out the door. "Bye!"

Now that we were alone I didn't really know what to say to Fang. Do I tell him about the nightmare? That it was about him?

Suddenly my memories from last night came flooding back along with my realization that someone was trying to get in my head.

FPOV

Max has been avoiding me all morning and I can't help but think that it has something to do with her nightmare last night.

* * *

_Everyone is starting to go to sleep so I decide to go claim my spot on the floor. After a minute I realized that Max still hadn't sat down so I look for her._

_She is standing in the corner of the room looking almost lost. She glanced around the room a few times before finally coming over to lay by me. When she does I can't help but feel pride in the fact that she is mine. That she chose me over James._

_I feel Max curl up next to me and immediately pull her closer and wrap my arms around her. _

_It wasn't long before I fell asleep._

_Soon, I was woken up my Max tossing and turning next to me. I didn't really think anything of it at first but then she started to scream._

_Jumping up I start to shake Max, trying to wake her up but she is still sound asleep. _

"_Max." I say hoping my voice is loud enough to wake her. The others are bound to wake up soon if she doesn't stop yelling._

"_Fang stop! Leave me alone. Help. Help!" I feel my blood run cold as I hear Max cry these words._

_She wasn't just having a nightmare; she was having a nightmare about me._

_I start to shake Max harder now, determined to wake her from her sleep. "Max? Max, wake up!"_

_Finally Max wakes with a start and I feel myself relax._

_But then Max looked at me and started screaming again. Max is actually afraid of me._

_I thought about leaving, since Max obviously doesn't want me here right now but before I could actually do it, Max seemed to realize what was actually going on._

_Once Max saw that I wasn't going to kill her, or whatever she was afraid of, she started crying._

_I feel myself stiffen. I am not really the best person to deal with emotions. Usually I try to avoid these situations as much as possible but this is Max. My Max._

_I slide over next to Max and wrap my arms around her whispering comforting things to her. _

_After she calmed down enough to the point that she could talk I decided to ask her how she was doing. I mean that is what you're supposed to do in these situations right?_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, just a bad dream. No big deal." Yeah, like I am going to believe that. Max never cries if she can help it. If I know her at all, which I like to think I do, then Max is definitely not okay. But if she says she is okay then that means she must not want to talk about it, which I totally understand. I mean what is she going to say? _"I had a dream that you were a psycho monster that wanted to kill me."

_Instead of trying to get Max to talk, I simply say "alright" even though I know she can tell I don't mean it._

_I hold Max the rest of the night and although I can tell she doesn't want to go back to sleep, she quickly falls asleep in my arms._

* * *

"Max, do you want to talk about last night?" I ask, knowing that if I don't start this conversation Max will just act like it never happened.

Instead of answering me, Max just looked down at her feet and away from me.

"I know you were dreaming about me. Will you please talk to me about this? You know I would never hurt you right?" How did one dream make her afraid of me?

"I'm not afraid of you, Fang! I'm afraid of the dream. I realized last night that…" Max suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence and blushed as she glanced up at me.

"You realized what, Max? You can tell me anything." I said, trying to get her to continue.

"That last night felt a lot like those times I ran away from you. Like someone was making me do it, putting thoughts into my head. I think someone is screwing with my thoughts to get me to leave you. I don't know how or why and I know it sounds crazy but I swear that is what it feels like."

"How do you know it wasn't your dream?" I asked, truly curious. Last night she was so freaked out, she couldn't have known this then.

At this she blushed even more but eventually decided to answer me.

"In my dream you smelt all wrong. If it were really my dream you would have smelt like laundry soap and cinnamon because that is what you really smell like. But in my dream you smelt like pizza and sweat." Max avoided my eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you are the only person that would notice how I smell." I continue to laugh and Max starts to look angry.

She walked over to me and punched me in the arm. "What was that for?" I ask rubbing my arm. How did she get so strong?

"This is serious, Fang. I have no idea who would do this. Or who_ could_ do this." I stop laughing as I notice the look on Max's face. She is really scared.

I walk over to her and pull her close. "Don't worry. We will figure it out okay?" I tell Max that we will find who wants to separate us but I already know who I think it is.

James Santino.

But how could he manage to mess with her thoughts? No one can do that. It isn't normal, yet Max is convinced that is what is happening and I believe her.

I try to think of ways that James could mess with her head. Drugs? Hypnotism? I really have no clue.

But then I remembered the day outside the Dairy Sweet.

"Do you remember our first date?"

Max gives me an incredulous look.

"You mean the one right before we broke up? Yeah, I remember." I can tell by her face that she would rather not.

"Well, when you came outside and asked what happened with James I wasn't lying. He literally just disappeared. At the time I figured I was just imagining things but now I'm not so sure. What if he really can disappear? It wouldn't surprise me if he could do other things, too." _Like plant crazy thoughts in your head. _

"You're saying you think James is doing this? I know you don't like him, and trust me I'm not too fond of him myself, but why would he do it? Even if he could?"

I shake my head. Why doesn't she get it?

"Max, you and I both know that James wants to be with you. He hasn't really kept that a secret." I can tell my voice sounds venomous when I say this but I keep going. "He is the only thing that has managed to come between us in our relationship."

I look at Max's face and can tell that she is starting to believe me. But soon the belief on her face turns to fear.

"If he really did do this then did he kill Crouse? Hurt your Mom?" I flinch as she brings up my mom's current condition but she doesn't let that stop her. "What is he? How is he able to change my thoughts? This isn't normal, Fang."

Max's voice cracked on my name and I could see the pain in her eyes as I pulled her closer to me.

"I don't know, but I am not going to let him hurt you. I love you, Max. Remember that." Before I pulled away from her, I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Fang." Max whispered softly into my chest and then I left.

I had to do a little research on James Santino.

* * *

**And there it is :D Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Oh, Dang. I know it has been awhile since my last update and I am sorry! School has been pretty hectic so I haven't had much time and I have had a wee bit of writers block. But without further ado, here is chapter 19 of Stay Awake! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

FPOV

Alright, so maybe it was a stupid idea to try and research what James might be. The only things that pop up when I search "unbelievably fast runner" or "mind control" are ads for the next twilight movie.

Deciding to give up on the search for now, I get up and call Max.

Immediately Max's anxious voice answers my call. "Hey, Fang. Did you find anything yet?"

"I can tell you when Breaking Dawn is going to be released and exactly how much muscle what's-his-face had to put on to make a convincing werewolf."

"Wait What?" Max's confused voice came from the other line.

Letting out a sigh of frustration I try to change the subject. "Never mind. I was thinking maybe we could go out to the cabin for the day and try to get our minds off of James. Besides, we haven't had a proper date since we got back together."

"Alright, that sounds fun." Max replies even though I can tell she still sounds worried. "Can we go fishing? I haven't been fishing in a long time."

At this, I can't help but laugh. "We can do whatever you want, Maxie."

I agree to pick her up in ten minutes and then I hang up and go downstairs. Grabbing my things, I start to head out the front door when I see my mom sitting on the couch. Immediately, a sense of guilt fills me and I walk over and sit by her.

"How are you doing?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Her eyes, usually full of wonder and youth, are dark and clouded and her cheeks look sunken. Ever since her attack she has seemed like a completely different person but I have been too busy with Max and James to pay much attention to her.

As soon as she looks at me, however, her eyes twinkle. It isn't the same as it used to be, but it is a start.

"Don't worry about me, Fang. I will be just fine, you just go be with Max. Oh, and don't let her go again you idiot." I chuckle in response to my mom's request but I can tell she knows that it is fake. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't help but notice the effort it took her to sound cheerful.

After kissing Mom on the forehead, I get up and walk out the door.

The moment I step outside I am showered in sunlight and thank God that it is a perfect day for fishing. If I had to disappoint Max now… well, I don't think I could take it.

I jump in my car and throw in my Falling in Reverse cd and blast the music through my speakers. Ignoring the crappy quality of sound that my speakers produce, I start to head toward Max's house to pick her up.

As I round the corner and Max's house comes into view, I notice Max already waiting for me in the driveway. I pull up in front of her and start to get out to open her door but she is already hopping into the passenger seat. _So much for being a gentleman._ I think sarcastically to myself.

I glance up and look at Max's face and get a sinking feeling in my stomach. She looks like she hasn't slept or eaten since I had last seen her. Unable to help myself I reach up and cup my hand around her cheek.

Quickly trying to compose herself, Max clears her throat and turns toward the windshield.

"Alright, we should get going." Although her voice sounded just as composed as ever she didn't fool me and she knew it.

Putting on my poker face so that she can't see how much her depression affects me, I nod and start to drive.

I never knew that silence could be so loud. Usually Max and I can go hours without talking and not have a moment of it be awkward, so why is it so different now?

_James._ The moment that bastard walked into our lives everything was shot to hell. I feel myself tense up as I think about everything that _thing_ has done to torture Max and I find myself unconsciously reaching out to Max and grabbing her hand.

The moment my hand meets hers I calm down almost completely. Almost. At least one thing throughout this whole debacle has remained the same; Max keeps me grounded.

I feel her hand tighten around mine and the tension in the car lifts almost instantaneously.

Within a few more minutes we arrive at the cabin and this time Max waits in the car for me to open her door.

Once Max is out of the car, she starts to walk up the path to the shed we keep the fishing supplies in, but I catch her by the wrist before she can get very far. I reel her back toward me and put my hands around her waist, pulling her close to me.

In response, Max wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me tight against her. I lean down and bury my face in her hair, lightly kissing her scalp.

"I love you." I whisper softly and in response Max tilts her head up and looks deep into my eyes. I can tell she is trying to read my expression so I let my guard down, in an attempt to show her how I feel.

"Fang, I don't know what I would do without you." Max says, just before she goes up on her tip-toes and brushes her lips lightly against mine, teasing me. As she pulls away I notice that the light in her eyes is back and she looks almost joyful. I watch her start to walk away, all the while hoping that this will last.

* * *

Fishing is the last thing on my mind as Max gently pulls me by the hand into the cabin. Unable to help myself I think of the last time Max and I were here. It was the start of everything. The first time I tried to kiss her. The first time she turned me down. The first time we met James. The first time we said those three words. The first time we kissed…

Immersed in memories, I didn't even realize it when Max pulled me down next to her on the couch.

"Fang. Fang, you still in there?" Max laughed and I was broken out of my reverie.

"Hmm, sorry I was just thinking." I say, not wanting to bring up past events and ruin the moment.

Suddenly, Max was sitting on my lap, straddling me and inches from my face. I immediately respond by reaching up and pulling her closer to me, until our lips meet. Once they do, my heart starts to race and I feel sparks flying between us. I put my hands against her lower back and pull Max closer to me and deepen the kiss.

Max's hands make their way into my hair, entangling themselves there. She tugs lightly and I can't help the guttural sound that escapes from me in response.

MPOV

Walking toward the cabin, memories of that first day flood my mind; memories of the day this whole mess started.

Instead of focusing on the bad aspects of that bittersweet day, I think about only the good that came out of it. I see myself standing by the lake with Fang holding me in his arms, whispering that he loves me.

Suddenly, I am overcome with joy that I am sitting here with Fang, even after all we have been through.

Now inside, I pull Fang down onto the couch next to me, realizing that he has a blank expression.

"Fang." I say but he still looks lost in thought. "Fang, you still in there?" I ask laughing at him as he dazedly comes out of his trance.

"Hmm, sorry I was just thinking." He says, but I can tell he is still not all there.

In an attempt to get him out of this funk I move so that I am now straddling Fang. Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I lean down until my face is just inches away from Fang's.

Fang, now completely focused on me, puts his hand on the back of my neck and pulls my face down to his. As our lips meet I am overcome with a feeling of rightness, letting me know that this is exactly where I am supposed to be, in Fang's arms. Fangs hands slowly work their way down my back and pull me close to him as he deepens the kiss.

My reaction is immediate, as I grip his hair and pull him even closer. I tug his soft hair slightly and Fang lets out a low moan and as he does sparks erupt between us.

All too soon, I am in need of air so I break away and take a quick, deep breaths.

"Fang…" I whisper as I slowly slide off of his lap. As much as I don't want to be away from him, I know that if we keep going like we were, then we won't be able to turn back.

"I know." Fang says and as I turn to him I see the understanding in his eyes, hidden under the disappointment that we both share.

I stand up and pull off my shirt, revealing a bikini underneath and reach down to pull Fang up, while rolling my eyes at his wide eyes and probing glances.

"You act like you have never seen a bikini before." I say as I walk out the door, Fang close behind me.

Obviously choosing to ignore my comment, Fang grabs my hand and pulls me toward the fishing shed. I wait outside as he grabs the poles and bait. The minute he is out of site I realize that he was the only thing keeping me from my thoughts of James. All of the feelings of fear and hate I had before rise to the surface once again.

I don't realize that I am shaking until I feel Fang's soothing hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me.

"Shhh, Max it's okay. It's going to be alright." Fang's voice floats into my ears but his words don't register. I feel his arms wrap tightly around me, but for the first time ever I can't find comfort in his embrace.

Against my will, tears start to stream down my face and I can't stop them.

Finally, after several minutes of just standing there, not saying a word, I find my voice once again.

"F-Fang." I stutter, "What is going to happen to me." I manage to get out, with my words sounding weak even to my ears.

"Nothing, Max. I am going to protect you. I will do everything I can and more to make sure that bastard doesn't hurt you ever again."

Surprised by the intensity in Fangs voice, I chance a glance at his face and see his stony expression, hard and unforgiving, eyes blacker than I have ever seen them. It is in this moment that I know he is telling the truth. Fang won't let me down.

I nod my head slightly and reach my still shaking hand out to Fang. Although he still looks concerned, Fang returns the gesture and squeezes my hand.

"Would it be alright if we just go inside and watch a movie?" I ask, suddenly not up for anything more than that.

In response, Fang kisses me lightly and leads me back into the cabin.

"Anything you want, Maxie. Anything."

* * *

**BOOM! End of chapter :D I hope you enjoyed it! if you did tell me by reviewing! Share your thoughts, hopes, dreams, anything i don't care just do it!**

**I will try to get another chapter up soon. If not by this weekend it should be up next weekend. i will try my best!**


End file.
